Kat McCall
by pogocrazy7
Summary: Kat is the twin of Scott and the girlfriend of Stiles. Her life changes when her brother get's bit by a werewolf. Her life get's thrown into the supernatural world. Will she be able to keep her relationship with Stiles and manage not to lose her mind? rated m for mature content in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I don't own Teen wolf. I only own my oc Kat McCall.

….

I just had to go with them. God my brother and boyfriend are so stupid and I must be as stupid as them because I let my boyfriend convince me to go look for half of a dead body out in the woods. This is where I should smack myself in the head.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this Stiles," I said as I followed my boyfriend into the woods with my brother behind us.

"Well you could have said no," He said as he paused to wait for me and my brother, Scott to catch up to him. I knew my shoes were going to be ruined by the end of the night.

"You know I can't say no to you," I said as I grabbed his hand.

"I know," He smiled.

I groaned as he began dragging me forward.

"Guys wait up!" I heard Scott yell.

"Stiles stop! We have to wait for Scott," I said as I made him stop.

"But we need to find the body."

He started dragging me behind him when we saw his father and other police officers looking around so Stiles dragged me behind a tree and we waited.

We didn't notice a police dog coming up to us until it started barking, making me and Stiles jump out from behind the tree.

"Wait these two belong to me," The Sheriff said. "Where is Scott?"

"He stayed home because he wanted to sleep. I on the other hand allowed this idiot to convince me to do this," I said.

"We are going to talk when we get home," The Sheriff said to Stile. "Now get Katherine home, now!"

"Ok, let's go Kat," Stiles said grabbing my hand and taking me to his car.

"What about Scott?" I asked as we got into his jeep.

"Eh, Scott will be fine," Stiles said as he drove away from the forest.

"I hope so," I said as I heard a howl.

…..

I woke up and I jumped out of bed and ran to Scott's room.

I opened his door to see him passed out on his bead and I gave a sigh of relief that he is safe at home.

"Scott. Scott wake up," I said shaking him.

"I'm awake, what do you want Kat?" Scott said as he sat up.

"Are you ok? What happened last night?" I asked sitting next to him.

"I'm fine I just got bit by a wolf," Scott said lifting his shirt to show me where he was bit.

"Scott there hasn't been wolfs in California in like forever," I said.

"Well then what else could have bit me?" He asked.

"I do not know. Well we have to go get ready for the first day of school," I said as I skipped out of his room.

…

I let Scott take me to school so I sat on his handle bars of his bike which are really uncomfortable.

When we got there, I hopped off and looked around for Stiles so I wasn't paying attention to what Scott was telling me.

"Hey watch the new paint job," I heard an obnoxious voice say. I turned to see Jackson glaring at Scott. "Hey Kat what's up?"

"I'm wondering why some mega douche bag is talking to me and I wonder when is he going to understand that I'm not into him," I shot at him.

"Whatever," He said as he walked away.

"Come on Scott. Let's go find Stiles," I said as I grabbed his arm.

…..

"Hey babe," I said as I jumped into Stiles' arms and gave him a kiss.

"Hey Kat, why are you so happy?" Stiles said as he sat me down.

"I got new shoes and they are awesome," I said as I pointed down to my hot pink converse.

Stiles just shook his head.

"So dude what happened?" Stiles asked while he wrapped his arm around me and we walked up the school steps.

"Like I told Kat, I think a wolf bit me," Scott said.

"Dude there are no wolfs in California," Stiles pointed out.

"That's what I said," I told him, but the guys just ignored me.

"Well than what was all that howling last night?" Scott asked.

"I don't know, but there are no wolfs Scotty. Now boys let's go to English," I said as I dragged them to our first class of the day.

…..

Let me know what you think and please review. Link to outfit is on my profile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I don't own Teen Wolf. I only own my OC.

…..

I was sitting in English next to Stiles and I was already bored out of my mind.

I wonder if I could get away with texting Stiles right now, because I defiantly know that I won't get away with whispering.

"Class this is the new student Allison Argent. Do your best to make her feel welcome," The principle said. I looked up to see a dark haired girl walking to the desk behind Scott. I could tell Scott liked her.

As the teacher turned back to the board, I pulled out my phone and started texting Stiles.

'Hey I'm bored'

I saw him look down at his phone.

'Already?'

'Well it is English '

'lol'

'I think Scott likes the new girl'

'think he will make a move?'

'idk'

'still coming over after school?'

'yeah'

"Miss McCall, Mr. Stilinski! Put your phones away and pay attention!" The teacher yelled at us.

"Sorry sir," I said putting my phone away.

I looked at Stiles and he was smirking at me.

…..

I was at my locker when Scott and Stiles came up to me.

"So Scotty I saw the way you looked at Allison. Are you going to ask her to Lydia's party?" I asked closing my locker and putting my arms around Stiles.

"You're going to Lydia's party?" Scott asked.

"Yeah she invited me. Oh I forgot to tell you Stiles, can you come with me to the party?" I asked putting on my puppy face.

"Fine, what time am I picking you up?" Stiles asked.

"I'm going to be at your house so I just need to stop home and grab a new outfit for the party. So can we stop at my place after school?" I asked Stiles.

"Yeah but while you're getting your outfit, Scott and I are going to find his inhaler and I figure you don't want to go," Stiles said.

"Yep" I said popping the 'p'.

…..

(Time skip)

I'm at my place picking an outfit while Stiles and Scott are looking for his inhaler.

What to wear, I have no clue. I dug through my closet to find the perfect dress. I found my favorite gold dress that I can wear with black converse. (A/N Link to outfit on profile). I folded the dress and put it in a bag to take to Stiles' when he is done with Scott.

"Mom!" I called down the stairs.

She appeared at the bottom of the stairs.

"Is it ok if I got to Stiles' house before Lydia's party tonight?" I asked.

"Sure, but what time do you think you will be home?" My mom asked.

"Maybe around midnight at the latest or I might crash at Stiles' house," I said.

"Do I need to have the talk with you?" My mom asked with a nervous face.

"Oh mom no, gross no you most defiantly don't need to have the talk with me," I.

"Oh thank god," My mom laughed. "Have fun tonight Kat."

"Thanks mom," I said as I walked back in my room to wait for Stiles.

….

I was in the car with Stiles and he was telling me about how Scott and he saw Derek Hale.

"His family burned in a fire right?" I asked.

"Yeah it was awful. My dad was talking about it for a while," He said as we pulled into the driveway of his house.

"Yeah I feel bad for him," I said jumping out of the jeep with my bag.

"I do too. Well on to less depressing topics, what do you want to do?" Stiles asked as we walked into the house and up to his room.

"Let's watch the walking dead," I said as I grabbed his remote and sat on his bed.

"I love that show." He said as he sat behind me.

"I love how real the zombies look," I said as I felt his arms wrap around my waist and his chin on my shoulder. I hit play and leaned back into Stiles' body.

…..

(Time Skip)

I turned the show off and got off Stiles.

"Hey babe, I'm going to go change. I'll be right back," I said grabbing my bag and going to the bathroom to change. I quickly changed and threw my hair up into a high ponytail. For make-up I put on some mascara, grey eye shadow, and some lip gloss. When it comes to make-up I don't use much, so everything was light.

When I walked back into Stiles' room, I saw sitting on his bed.

He looked up and his jaw dropped when he saw me. "Kat you look hot."

"Thanks babe, are you ready?" I asked.

"Yeah let's go."

…

The party will be the next chapter which sadly will have to wait till Friday. I feel so bad. I was going to leave it at one chapter, but I decided to give you a second do you guys could have something to read. Please review and let me know what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I don't own Teen Wolf

A/N I know I went out of order with the show, but I will try to keep it with the show, but I might change a little.

…

When we arrived at the party, it was packed. I jumped out of Stiles' jeep and looked around to see if I could find Scott anywhere.

"Stiles have you seen Scott or is he not coming to the party?" I asked looping my arm through Stiles'.

"He's coming with Allison, that's all I know," Stiles said as we walked into Lydia's house and made our way out back.

"Hey Lydia!" I called as I saw her standing with Jackson.

"Hey Kat," Lydia said as she walked over. "I love your dress, but those shoes….."

"Are comfy and I thought they looked good," I said before she could insult me about my fashion choices.

"But Kat I really think you should…." Lydia started again.

"Lydia, I love this outfit the way it is and Stiles also loves it so please don't try to make me change," I begged before I turned away with Stiles.

"I didn't know you and Lydia were friends," Stiles said as we walked around looking for Scott.

"Were really not, we just talk," I shrugged. "Hey look there's Scott."

I saw Scott dancing with Allison.

"Want to dance?" I asked Stiles.

"Umm….uh…..Kat….I-I… can't really dance," Stiles said scratching the back of his head.

"Come on Stiles, please?" I begged as I put on my puppy face.

"Fine, but only one dance," Stiles said grabbing my hand. We walked towards the dance floor and I wrapped my arms around his neck and his arms went around my waist.

"I love you Kat," Stiles whispered as he put his forehead on mine.

"I love you too Stiles," I reached up and gave him a kiss. This kiss wasn't like our usual ones. This one was full of passion and love.

We pulled away and just stared into each other's eyes. We were dancing when I felt someone push into me and I looked back and saw Scott running to leave the party.

"Stiles is Scott ok?" I turned to look at Stiles to only see him running after Scott.

"Hey Kat, is your brother ok?" Allison asked as she came up to me.

"I don't know, let's go find out." We ran after the boys only to see Scott driving away. I looked around for Stiles only to see him jump into his jeep and drive away, leaving me and Allison alone.

"Great your brother left me here," Allison said.

"Yeah and my boyfriend left me here too," I said. I am so pissed at them.

"Allison…..Katherine!" I turned to see some guy walking towards us. "I am a friend of Scott's. He wanted me to give you guys a ride home."

Allison looked at me.

I shrugged. "Fine, but when I get home I am going to kill Scott, than I'm going after Stiles," I said getting in the back of the car.

Allison just laughed.

I sat quietly in the back while Scott's friend drove Allison home. After we said goodbye, he started driving to my house.

"Who are you?" I asked as we drove to my house.

"My name is Derek," He said as he stared at the road.

"Ok then, do you have any good ideas on how to kill a brother?" I asked.

He just laughed.

…..

We arrived at my house and I saw Scott's car in the drive way and Stiles' car was right behind the car.

"Thanks for the ride. I have to go de-ball my brother and boyfriend," I said getting out of the car.

"Good luck with that," Derek said before he drove away.

I walked inside my house to see Stiles running down the stairs.

"Stiles what the hell," I said.

"No time, I have to go," Stiles rushed out before he bolted out of the house.

'What the hell is up with Stiles and Scott?'

….

I decided not to stay awake for Scott last night and I also decided that I wasn't going to talk to Scott or Stiles until they explain what the hell is going on.

I quickly took a shower and changed into my blue lace cropped top, orange skinny jeans, and black ankle boots. (A/N outfit link on profile).

"Mom!"

"Yeah?" My mom called as I walked down the stairs.

"Can I borrow the car? I will take you to work and pick you up," I begged.

"Fine, but we have to leave now," My mom said handing me the keys.

I smiled before we walked out the door.

…

I parked the car and got out with only 5 minutes before I had to get to class, so I went to look for Allison.

I found her talking to Scott.

"Kat!" I heard someone call. I turned to see Stiles coming towards me. "Hey babe…."

"Stiles you better have a damn good reason for leaving me at the party!" I said between clenched teeth.

"I can't really explain…" Stiles said.

"Let me know when you can explain," I said turning away to go to English.

…..

I was sitting at my desk ignoring Scott and Stiles. I heard my phone vibrate. I looked to see I had a text from Stiles.

'Kit Kat please talk 2 me, I'm srry'

I turned off my phone without replying.

I knew I was over reacting, but the last time someone lied to me, my father left and he haven't talked since.

The bell rang and I quickly left before Stiles or Scott could get to me.

"Hey Lydia," I said walking up to her.

"Katherine I love your outfit," Lydia said.

"Thanks, I decided to wear something girly today," I said walking to chemistry with her.

"Are you talking to Biles or Scott?" Lydia asked.

"First it's Stiles and no," I said.

"Well they better have a good excuse for leaving you and Allison at the party."

"I hope so."

….

I still wasn't talking to the boys. My mom had called to tell me that she needed me to come get her so I here I was driving down an empty road in complete darkness.

I pulled up to a stop sign and look both ways. Before I started driving, I felt something hit the side of the car and I could feel the car rolling.

I was trying to stay awake long enough to call help, but I could feel the darkness taking over so I called a number I knew by heart.

"Kat?"

"Scott…help….." That was all I could get out before I passed out.

…..

What do you think will happen? Was it the alpha? Will Scott find Kat in time? Review!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I don't own Teen Wolf.

…

Scott P.o.v

I was sitting in Stiles' room when my phone went off.

"Kat?" I wondered why she was calling me.

"Scott….help…." That was all I heard before she stopped talking.

"Kat are you ok, where are you? Kat can you hear me?" I was freaking out now. "Kat please answer me! Katherine!"

I knew she was not going to answer so I hung up and called my mom.

"Mom is Katherine with you?" I asked.

"No Scott she is on her way to come and get me, why?" My mom asked.

"Mom I think something happened. She called me and she said she needed help and I think she passed out," I rushed out getting up and grabbing my jacket and motioning to Stiles to follow me and grab his keys. "Mom I'm going to look for her now, I'll call you if I find her."

"Ok and Scott I'll call the Sheriff and ask him to look too," My mom said.

"Ok bye mom," I hung up my phone and jumped into the jeep with Stiles.

"We have to hurry so just drive," I said.

'I hoped my sister was ok'

…

Stiles was driving and I was looking out the window for any signs of my mother's car when I saw a car flipped over.

"Stiles pull over I see the car," I yelled. As soon as he pulled over I jumped out and pulled my phone out and called 911.

"911 what's your emergency?"

"I need help. My sister was in a car accident. The car is flipped over and I can't get to her," I said to the person on the phone.

"Ok sir, where are you?"

"I'm on Martin road, a few miles from the school," I said looking for a way to get Kat out of the car.

"Help is on the way."

"Thank you," I said before I hung up. "Stiles I need help!"

"Scott is she going to be ok?" Stiles asked.

I looked over and I saw a few tears running down his face. "I don't know."

"How did this even happen?"

I looked at the car and I saw claw marks on the door.

"The alpha did it," I said. "We need to call Derek. Stiles can you call my mom and tell her while I call Derek?"

"Yeah I'll call," Stiles said.

I pulled out my phone and dialed Derek's number.

"I told you not to call me Scott," Derek snapped as he answered.

"Derek this is important. The alpha attacked my sister while she was driving and she is hurt badly and I can't get her out of the car," I said.

"What? Why would the alpha go after Katherine, she doesn't know anything," Derek said.

"I don't know, but after this I'm telling her the truth. She needs to know what's going on," I snapped.

In the distance I heard sirens.

"I have to go, the ambulance will be here soon," I said as I hung up.

"Stiles did you call my mom?"

"Yeah she's on her way."

A minute later the ambulance and a few cop cars showed up, including Stiles' dad.

"Boys you need to back up so the EMT's can get her out," Sheriff Stilinski said pulling us back.

I watched as they pulled the door away and I saw all the blood. I felt like I couldn't breathe. I could only watch as they pulled her body out of the car.

"We need to get her to the hospital now; she has lost too much blood!" One EMT shouted.

"I can donate if she needs any blood," I said walking over.

"Hey Jones can you get this guy set up to donate blood?" The guy asked.

"Yeah, hop up in here," I jumped up into the ambulance and I looked at all the people who gathered around the crash. I saw Allison and her family, Lydia and Jackson, and I saw Derek standing away from everyone.

"Scott!" I heard my mom call.

"Miss McCall, your son is donating blood for your daughter and were taking her to the hospital."

"I'll follow behind you guys. Stiles do you want a ride?" I heard my mom ask.

"No I'm going to drive behind you," I heard Stiles say.

The EMT's shut the doors of the ambulance before I felt it start and they started driving us to the hospital.

…

Katherine P.o.v.

I felt like I was paralyzed. I could hear everything going on around me, but I couldn't make myself wake up or move.

I could hear Scott shouting, Stiles talking, my mom yelling at Scott, Allison comforting Scott, and Lydia telling Jackson to shut the hell up.

I also felt a hand holding mine. I could tell it was Stiles' hand because I've held his hand so many times I know the feel of it by heart.

I just wish I could wake up and tell them I'm fine.

"Derek we are telling her," I heard Scott say.

Why was Derek Hale here? What did he not want Scott to tell me?

"If you tell her she'll be in even more danger. You think the alpha was trying to kill her, no, he was just sending you a message," Derek told him.

"Well maybe if she knows then I can protect her. It's because I didn't tell her she almost died. Hell the doctors aren't even sure she is going to wake up!" I heard Scott yell.

"Shut up Scott! She will wake up," I heard Stiles say.

I was sick of them yelling at each other.

"Stiles you heard what the doctor said. There is so much damage that we were lucky she didn't die on impact or in the ambulance," Scott said.

"She's a fighter Scott. I know she'll make it. Are you really going to give up on Kat?" Stiles asked him.

"I just don't want to get my hopes up," Scott said.

Really Scott, you don't think I can fight this?

I tried to move my body so I could wake up and yell at him about how stupid he is being.

"Scott she just moved her hand!" Stiles yelled.

"What?" Scott asked.

"She just moved her hand, I felt it!"

"Stiles are you sure?"

"Yes I'm positive."

I tried to move again and I could feel myself waking up.

"Stiles?" I said opening my eyes slowly.

"Kat babe you're awake. I'm going to get the doctor," Stiles said before running out.

I opened my eyes slowly and looked around to see Scott and Derek standing in the room.

"Scott why does my body feel like I just got hit with a metal bad 200 times?" I asked him.

"Because you were in a car accident," Scott said sitting in the chair that by my bed.

I was about to ask him another question when Stiles returned with the doctor and my mother was behind them.

"How are you feeling Miss McCall?" The doctor asked.

"I feel like shit and I feel like a ball is bouncing around in my head," I said.

"Well I have to say you're pretty lucky. You made it out of the crash with a few broken ribs, a broken arm, and a concussion," The doctor said shining a light in my eyes.

"How's that lucky?" I asked.

"Well to be honest that crash should have killed you."

I was shocked. I came so close to death.

"But with your brother being quick to donate blood, I think that helped you hang on." The doctor said.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Almost 4 weeks," My mother said.

"4 weeks?"

"Well we didn't know when you were going to wake up," Scott said.

"Can I talk to Scott, Stiles and Derek alone please?" I asked.

"Sure thing, but I'm going to come back later to check on you," The doctor said before leaving with my mother.

"Ok now that I am awake, you guys can explain what the hell is going on. What the hell is the alpha and why did it almost kill me?" I asked.

The look they all had on their face was priceless.

….

I'm going to end it here but I will update either later today or tomorrow! Please review and let me know what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I don't own Teen Wolf

…

"So is anyone going to explain?" I asked as they all just sat there.

"I think you were hearing things Kat," Stiles said.

"Somebody better tell me the god damn truth because it got in a fucking car accident because of what you guys aren't telling me," I said.

"It's nothing I swear," Stiles insisted.

"Stiles tell me the fucking truth or we…." I trailed off.

"What?" Stiles asked

"Tell me the truth or I'm done. I can't take anymore lies from any of you," I said.

"You would really break up with me?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sick of being lied to and I will not only break up with you, I will leave town and go live with my father," I said getting angry.

"Fine leave town," Scott said not looking at me.

I couldn't believe that Scott would want me to leave town.

"You want me to leave?" I asked him.

"Yeah I want you to leave. Go to New York with dad," Scott told me.

"Get out Scott. Get the fuck out all of you!" I yelled. Stiles gave me a guilty look before leaving. When the door shut I let the tears fall and I could feel my heart break into a million pieces.

….

It has been a week since I have talked to Scott and Stiles. I am finally allowed to go home and lay in my bed.

"Sweetheart are you ready to go home?" My mom asked as I looked out the window after getting dressed into sweatpants and a sweater with my UGGs.

I nodded.

I knew my mom was worried about me. I haven't talked much since I confronted Scott and Stiles and she keeps asking me if I was fine. I don't know if I will ever be fine again. I was broken into a bunch of pieces and I don't think I can be put back together.

How could my life go from fun and amazing to broken and full of lies?

'But I'm only human

And I bleed when I fall down

I'm only human

And I crash and I break down'

My mom drove me home and when we walked into the house, I saw Scott, Stiles, and Derek sitting in the living room.

I could tell they were talking, but stopped when we came in.

"Kat is there anything you need before I go to work?" My mom asked.

'Your words in my head

Knives in my heart'

I shook my head no before I walked upstairs and locked my door. I looked around my room. I saw all my photos sitting on my dresser and desk, my clothes in the closet, my books on the shelf, and my posters on the walls.

I snapped and started ripping my posters off the walls, I threw my books, through my clothes all over the place, and I threw my pictures on the floor and I was screaming and crying at the same time.

"Katherine! Katherine are you alright?" I heard Scott call through the door.

'You build me up

And then I fall apart

I'm only human'

I looked around and saw all the glass, clothes, and papers all on the floor.

"Katherine open the door!" Scott called while trying to open the door. "Katherine!" I ignored him as I crawled into my bed and fell asleep.

….

I was in the car and it wouldn't start. I had no clue where I was and I was freaking out. I looked in the rear view mirror, I saw red eyes staring at me and I watched as the eyes came around the side of the car to the driver's side.

I was now hyperventilating and trying to unbuckle my seat belt to get away, but I it wouldn't come undone.

"No…. please!" I screamed as I heard the door being ripped off. Tears were falling down my face as I was trying to get out.

I watched as the door was ripped off and standing there was a giant werewolf that had the red eyes before it attacked me.

I could feel it's claws digging into my skin and when I looked up to get another look at it, I saw Scott all wolfed out.

"Scott…" I whimpered.

I watched as he pounced to attack me and all I could do was scream.

…..

I woke up screaming and crying and I looked around and I saw I was in the woods.

"What the hell…." I got up and started to walk to see if I could find my way out of here. I walked a few miles when I saw a house.

It was like a scene out of a horror movie. The house was burned and half of it looked like it collapsed in.

'Where the hell was I?'

I was freaking out because I had no clue where I was or how I had gotten here. I was going to leave when I heard some twigs snap.

"Hello?" I called as I looked behind me. "Who's there?" I heard more twigs snap and they were getting closer. "Who's there?"

I watched as Derek came into view.

"Katherine? What are you doing here?" Derek asked.

"I…I don't know. I woke up in the woods near here and I have no clue how I got here," I said.

"Let's get you home," Derek said grabbing my arm and dragging me to his car.

…..

I sat in the car silently just staring at my hands. I was scared and I usually wasn't able to be scared easily.

We pulled up to my house and I saw the Sheriff's car in the driveway with Stiles, Scott, the Sheriff and my mom standing in the driveway. I got out of the car and Scott saw me.

"Katherine!" Scott called.

I walked over to them and my mom pulled me into a hug.

"Katherine, where the hell have you been?" My mom asked.

The sheriff was asking Derek questions and I just looked at my mom.

"I'm fine," I said before walking into the house and into my room. When I walked into my room, I could tell my mom cleaned it. The glass was cleaned up, the posters gone, and my clothes back in the closet.

I sat on my bed and my mom, Scott and Stiles walked into my room.

"Katherine Ann McCall! What the hell were you doing in the middle of the woods?" My mom yelled.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"You don't know. Do I have to lock your windows and your door from the outside to be sure that this doesn't happen again?" My mom asked.

"I don't know," I whispered as I kept thinking back to my dream. "I don't know. I don't know."

"You don't know what?" My mom asked.

"I don't know." I kept repeating.

My mom shook her head before walking out of my room, leaving Scott and Stiles with me in my room.

"Kat what don't you know?" Stiles asked sitting next to me.

"I don't know," I whispered. I don't know if I was losing my mind.

…..

Let me know what you think. I'll update on Saturday. Review and let me know what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I don't own Teen Wolf

…

I knew I had to go to school so I forced myself out of bed and I took a quick shower.

I dressed in a hot pink cropped top, green skinny jeans, and black heels. I put my hair into a fish tail braid. I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked better than I felt.

When I walked down stairs, I saw my mom and Scott sitting at the table.

"Mom can you drive me to school?" I asked as I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge.

"You're going to school?" My mom asked.

"Yeah, I have missed 4 weeks. I can't miss anymore."

"Kat I think you shouldn't go today," My mom said.

"Mom I want to go to school. I need to go to school," I told her.

"Fine, get in the car," My mom said.

I walked outside to the new car my mom bought and I got into the passenger seat. My mom came out and Scott got into the back seat and she drove us to school.

…..

I got out of my mom's car and as I was walking away my mom called to me.

"Kat if you need to come home, just call me ok?" My mom said.

I nodded before walking away. I walked into the school and everyone stopped and looked at me. I just ignore them and went to my locker and grabbing my text books before heading to biology.

I sat down and didn't listen to the whispers about me. I also ignore Stiles when he sat next to me.

Mr. Harris started teaching class and I was trying to pay attention when I thought I saw something outside. I looked and I saw a dark shape with red eyes standing there. I felt like I couldn't breathe so I grabbed my books and bolted to the bathroom.

I locked myself into one of the stalls and pulled out my phone and I called a number that I never thought I would call.

"Hello?" A voice that I haven't heard in a long time answered.

"Dad…."

"Hey Katherine, wow I never thought you would call me," My dad said.

"Dad can you come and get me?" I asked.

"I'm all the way in New York," My dad said.

"I know, but I want to stay with you. I don't want to stay in Beacon Hills anymore. I need to get away," I said as I tried not to cry.

"Yeah, I can be there in a few days," My dad told me.

"Thanks dad this means a lot to me," I said.

"Ok well I have to go, I'll talk to you soon," My dad said before I hung up.

I leaned my head against the bathroom stall and I felt myself smile.

I grabbed my books and left the stall before I walked out of the bathroom and out of the school.

…..

I walked all the way home and when I got home mom was gone so I would be alone. I ran up to my room and grabbed my suit cases. I opened them and started throwing my clothes, books, make-up, and if I found something that I could take I threw it in there.

I wasn't paying attention to the time so i jumped when I heard someone say "Going somewhere?"

I turned to see my mom standing there.

"I'm going to go stay with dad. I already talked to him. He'll be here in a few days to come and get me," I told her.

"You're going to leave, why?" My mom asked.

"I need to get away mom. I just need a break from this place and living with dad will help me," I said.

I saw the sadness in my mother's eyes.

"Is is because of me?" Mom asked.

"No mom it's not. It's not you I swear. I just need to get away from this place." My mom just walked away and I heard her door shut. I could tell she was hurt, but I knew she would get over it.

I walked down stairs and I saw a bunch of people there. I saw Lydia, Jackson, Allison, Scott, and Stiles all yelling.

"No Lydia you can't go see her," Scott yelled.

"She is my friend; I want to make sure she is ok!" Lydia yelled right back.

"Shut up!" I yelled. They all looked at me. "Hey Lydia I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked coming over to me.

"Yeah I'm sure," I said as she looked me over.

"Well I am going to take you shopping over the weekend," Lydia told me.

"Lydia I won't be here."

"Why won't you be here?" Lydia asked.

"I'm moving to New York to live with my dad," I told her.

"What?" Everyone said.

"Kat I didn't actually mean it," Scott said.

"Scott I know you didn't, but I need to get away from Stiles, you and the lies you keep telling me. I'm going," I said before walking back up to my room.

I laid down on my bed and fell asleep.

…

I woke up and I continued packing while Scott went to school and mom went to work. I knew that I was just running, but I didn't want to face what I running from just yet.

I heard my phone ring so I answered it.

"Katherine, I'll be there in a few hours," My dad said as I answered the phone.

"Ok, I'll see you soon," I hung up the phone and waited in the living room. After a few hours I heard a car pull up and I looked out the window and saw my dad. He grabbed my bags and put them in the car while I wrote a note to mom saying that I had left and that I will call her.

I locked up the house and got into the car and while my dad drove I watched as it got smaller and smaller until I could no longer see it.

New York here I come.

….

Snow day is the reason I was able to update today. The next update will be on Saturday and I am not going to show her in New York. Kat comes at the beginning of season 3 so I am just going to season 3 and she will now everything before she comes back to Beacon Hills because of #*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#. Sorry not going to tell. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't own Teen Wolf

…..

It's been a while since I left my home in Beacon Hills and moved to New York with my dad. Today I'm going back. I heard talk that some friends of mine made it to Beacon Hills and I'm going back to see them and the people I left behind. My dad doesn't care that I left because he was never really home enough to even notice I was there.

When I left Beacon Hills, I changed both physically and mentally. I put pink streaks in my hair, I worked out a lot so I have some muscle, and I lost weight so I'm skinnier than I used to be. I also got went to rehab for my hallucinations and nightmares and it worked. I'm stronger.

I got out of the cab, grabbed my stuff and paid the guy before looking at the place I used to call home. I walked up the stairs and pulled out my key, unlocked the door and opened it.

Nobody knew I was coming home so I wasn't surprised no one was there. I only talked to my mom after I left. I still haven't talked to Scott or Stiles so I don't know how they will react to me being home after all this time.

I dragged my stuff upstairs into my room and I saw it hasn't changed from when I left it and I smiled. I started putting my stuff away when I heard the door open and close.

"I don't know guys. Were looking for them." I could hear people yelling down stairs. I walked down stairs and I saw Lydia, Allison, Scott, Stiles, Derek, and someone I didn't know.

"Oh my god," Lydia said looking at me. They all turned to look at me.

"Katherine?" Scott asked looking at me in shock.

"Hey Scott," I said.

"When…..When did you get back?" Scott asked.

"I got back a few minutes ago actually," I said looking down at my shoes.

"Why did you come back?" Scott asked.

"I can't come home without a reason?" I asked.

"I don't know because I don't know you anymore," Scott said.

"You want to play that game Scott. Fine, when were you going to tell me that Derek and you are werewolves, Allison is a hunter, Lydia is a banshee and Jackson was a Kanima turned werewolf?" I asked.

"How….How did you know all that?" The boy I don't know asked me.

"I know a few werewolves. In fact they are part of the reason I came back," I said.

"What is the other reason you came back?" Scott asked.

"I realized that I couldn't run from what I was scared of anymore. I know it was the alpha that attacked me that night Scott and I was scared. I didn't feel safe so I left."

"Who are the werewolves you know?" Derek asked.

"There alphas and they saved my life," I said.

"How did they save your life?" Scott asked.

"I was almost shot, but they showed up and saved me. They then told me the truth about what they were because I saw them in their wolf forms," I explained. "Now I am going to go."

"Where are you going?" Scott asked.

"I'm going to find my friends," I said before walking out the door.

….

I was now walking the empty streets looking for Ethan, Aiden, and Kali. If they were anywhere they would be around here. I was going to go back when I was pulled into an ally and I saw the three people I was looking for.

"Katherine what are you doing here?" Kali asked.

"I used to live here," I said.

"You used to live here?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah and I heard you were here. What the hell does Deucalion want with Scott?" I asked.

"You know your brother is a true alpha right?" Aiden asked me.

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with Deucalion?" I asked.

"He wants Scott in his pack along with Derek too," Kali said.

"No he can't have Scott in his pack I won't let him. Tell Deucalion to remember the last time he messed with me because if he goes after Scott and Derek, he won't make it out alive this time," I said before turning and walking away.

….

I walked back into my house and I saw my mom, Scott, and Stiles sitting there. They all stood as I walked in the door.

"Hey mom," I said.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back?" Mom asked.

I sighed. "I didn't know how to tell you that I wanted to come home."

"You know I would have been here when you got home and I would have told you I wanted you to come home since the minute you left," Mom said pulling me into a hug.

"I'm sorry I was just scared you say no," I said as tears fell from my eyes. Mom just hugged me tighter and kissed my head.

"Will you be ok if I go to bed because I have another shift in the morning?" Mom asked.

I nodded and she walked upstairs, leaving me with Scott and Stiles.

We just stared at each other.

"Guys I understand why you didn't tell me," I said breaking the silence, "But I'm not a defenseless little girl. I never have been."

"Were sorry we didn't tell you," Stiles said.

"You know I thought about calling you guys when I found out what I am," I said.

"What you are, what are you?" Scott asked.

"Same thing as Lydia. I'm a banshee," I said. "Three alphas from the alpha pack saved me from being killed by hunters who wanted me dead. By then I already figured out what you and Derek were and I heard about the rest from gossip."

"Wow you're a banshee," Stiles said. "That is awesome!"

We all burst out laughing.

"So …" I said as our laughter was dying down. "Who was the alpha and who was the dude that I have never seen before?"

"Oh um Peter Hale was the alpha and that was Issac he lives with us," Scott said.

"Ok well as long as he stays out of my room we won't have a problem," I said. "Um Scott can I talk to Stiles, alone."

"Um yeah I'm going to go talk to Allison," Scott said before leaving.

"I want to apologize for how I acted towards you, that I left without telling you goodbye, and that I never even called you or tried to talk to you when I was gone and…." I was cut off by Stiles putting his lips on mine.

I wrapped my arms around Stiles' neck and kissed him back. We pulled apart and looked at each other.

"I have missed you so much Kat. Never leave again please because I will go crazy," Stiles said.

I laughed. "I promise I won't leave again and I have missed you too Stiles."

"I love you Kat so will you be my girlfriend again?" Stiles asked.

"I love you too Stiles and yes I'll be your girlfriend again," I said as I jumped into his arms.

I buried my face in his neck and I could smell his scent that I have missed so much.

I'm home.

….

I was going to wait until Saturday, but I just had to get this out. I might get one more chapter out tonight, but if I don't I'll update Saturday.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I don't own Teen Wolf

….

I woke up in my bedroom and I smiled. I quickly got up to get ready for the first day at school and my first day back at Beacon Hills high school.

I showered and dressed in my black lace cut out dress, pink heels, and a heart shape necklace. I curled my hair into perfect curls and I pinned some up.

I grabbed my bag and walked down stairs to see Scott and Stiles sitting at the table.

"Hey boys," I said as I sat next to Stiles.

"Hey Kat," Scott said.

"Hey babe," Stiles said giving me a kiss on the lips.

"Wait so you two are back together now?" Scott asked.

"Yeah we are," I said. "Now I think we should head to school."

"Yeah let's go. Kat your riding with me and Scott is going to ride his new bike," Stiles said grabbing my hand and pulling me to his jeep.

"See you at school Scott," I called as I got into the jeep.

While Stiles was driving, I told him about my time in New York. I told him how I was in rehab and how I felt about being in New York.

"Wow if you hated it that much why didn't you come back sooner?" Stiles asked.

"I was still so angry and I didn't know how you guys would react," I said. Stiles grabbed my hand.

"I would have reacted the way I reacted now," He told me.

"You're amazing," I told him.

"I know," Stiles laughed.

We pulled into the school parking lot and I told Stiles that I would meet up with him later after I got my schedule.

I went to the office and got my schedule and I saw I had English first period. I was walking to my locker which was by Scott and Stiles and I saw them talking.

"Hey guys," I said as I walked up to them.

"Hey," Stiles said wrapping his arm around my waist. "What do you have first?"

"I have English," I said.

"So do we and now I am starting to love this school," Stiles said. Scott and I just laughed as we made our way to English.

Stiles and I sat next to each other and Scott was in front of Stiles. I was about to say something when my phone, along with everyone's phone went off. I saw I had a new text and it was of a quote from a book.

The teacher read the quote as she walked in.

"That is the last line of the first book we are going to read. This is also the last text you'll get in my class, phones off," She said. I turned my phone off and started drawing on my note book.

"Mr. McCall," I looked up to see Scott leaving the room. I looked at Stiles and he gave me a shrug.

I started taking notes when we heard a bang. I looked up and saw a blood splat on the window.

"What the hell?"

We then saw a whole bunch of birds flying to the school and birds started smashing into the window before the window broke and Stiles grabbed me and got on top of me to block me from getting hit.

"Get down, everybody get down!" I heard the teacher say. I was holding on to Stiles' shirt as the birds flew around crashing into stuff.

Stiles got off me when the birds were done and I looked up and saw dead birds everywhere and people bleeding.

"Stiles are you ok?" I asked.

"Yeah I didn't get hurt. Are you ok?" He asked looking at me.

"I'm fine, thank you Stiles," I said as I wrapped my arms around him. "We have to call Scott."

I sat on a desk as Mr. Argent and Mr. Stilinski showed up.

"Hey Kat I didn't know you were back in town," The sheriff said as he walked over to me.

"I came home last night," I said as Stiles came and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"You guys are back together?" The sheriff asked.

"Why does everyone ask that?" Stiles asked.

"Well Stiles it is hard to believe you have a girlfriend," The sheriff smiled.

I was smiling while trying to hold back a laugh. "Don't worry Stiles you know I love you."

"Thank you, you see that dad, Kat loves me," He said before kissing my head.

"I might go home. I don't think I can stay the rest of the day," I told Stiles.

"I'll take you back to my place. We have some time to make up for," Stiles said grabbing my hand and taking me to his jeep. He opened the door of the passenger door for me and helped me.

"Thanks Stiles," I said as he got into the driver's side.

"No problem," He said starting the jeep and driving away from the school.

…..

We arrived at Stiles' house and we walked inside to his room. When we walked in I saw that his room had changed. He added posters, moved his desk and got a new bookshelf.

I lay on his bed and watched as he took off his shirt and started looking for a new one.

"Stiles I like this view," I said as he turned to face me with a shirt in hand.

He smirked, throwing the shirt down he came and lay on top of me.

"Stiles what are you….." I didn't finish my sentence because he started kissing my neck and my hands went to his hair. "Stiles!"

His hands reached under my dress and he stared unzipping it up, but before he did he looked at me and I nodded to let him know he could continue.

After he unzipped it, he pulled it off and that left me in my bra and underwear. I got up and started undoing his belt and when I pulled it off, I quickly unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down so that he was only in his underwear. Stiles pushed me back on the bed and started kissing me on the lips as he crawled on top of me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist so that we were even closer.

He reached behind me unclasping my bra before throwing it somewhere in the room and he started sucking on my breast while I moaned his name.

I could feel him getting harder and that made me even wetter. He pulled off my underwear before he pulled off his and put on a condom. He then slowly entered me and paused so I could get used to him. I nodded to let him know he could move and he slowly started thrusting before he sped up and started sucking on my neck.

"Stiles," I moaned as he kept up the pace. I knew I was close I could feel it. "Stiles I'm so close!"

He moved his mouth to mine and kissed me as I came and I could tell he was close.

"Come for me Stiles," I whispered into his ear and pretty soon he came.

He then rolled off of me to the side so he could wrap his arms around me.

"I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Kat."

I soon fell asleep in his arms.

…..

I might update once more tonight. Review and let me know what you think.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

I don't own Teen Wolf

…..

I woke up and I saw that I was still in Stiles' bed, but Stiles' arm wasn't around my waist anymore. I looked at the clock and saw that I had to get up and be ready for school in half an hour. I crawled out of bed and kept a blanket around my body when the door opened and Stiles walked in.

"Hey babe I ran to your house and grabbed you a pair of jeans," He said handing me a pair of pants then he walked to his dresser and pulled out one of his shirts and handed it to me.

"You want me to wear your shirt?" I asked.

"Yep I want you to wear it because I think you'll look beautiful in it," He said kissing me.

"Well then I guess I should get ready," I said grabbing my pants, the shirt, and my bra and underwear.

I quickly got dressed throwing my hair into a messy bun. I walked back into Stiles' room and I grabbed my heels and put them on.

Stiles was sitting on the computer looking up stuff about animal accidents.

"Stiles we have to go," I said.

"Wait a minute," He said not looking at me.

"Stiles how about you come with me and you can see me naked more often," I whispered in his ear.

He turned his head to look at me with shock on his face and I just smirked.

"Ya….ya…o….k …..Let's go, "He stuttered grabbing his bag and following me out of his room and house.

We drove to the school and Stiles was holding my hand the whole way. When we got to the school I saw Scott, Lydia, Issac, and Allison standing by Scott's bike. When I got out of the jeep, Scott ran over to me.

"Kat you didn't come home last night, I was scared you got taken," Scott said hugging me.

"Scott I was at Stiles' house. I spent the night at his house," I said.

"Wait did you guys….."I knew what Scott was asking, but I wasn't going to answer but Stiles' face gave it away. "Oh dude really? That's my sister you slept with."

"Shut up Scott! It's not like you're a virgin so stay out of my sex life," I whispered so people wouldn't hear.

Allison, Issac, Lydia, and Stiles heard me and they were laughing while Scott turned red.

"Let's go to biology," I said grabbing Stiles' hand and dragging him away from my idiotic brother.

Stiles and I sat at a table together while Scott went off to another class.

"Are you mad that Scott knows that we slept together?" Stiles whispered as we were taking notes.

"No, I'm mad that Scott thinks he can control me and what I do. I'm his twin sister not his younger sister," I said as I copied the board.

"Well I'm just glad you aren't mad at me," He smiled before we went back to our notes.

…..

It was after school and we were at Derek's loft planning how to get Boyd and Erica back from the alpha pack. I just couldn't believe Ethan, Aiden, and Kali would do this to a couple of teens.

I decided to text Kali.

'Kali y do u have 2 teens?'

I was waiting for a reply when I got a message from the phone company.

'The number you are trying to reach is no longer in use'

I tried Aiden.

'The number you are trying to reach is no longer in use'

I tried Ethan

'The number you are trying to reach is no longer in use'

I was so pissed I threw my phone across the room. Everyone stopped talking and looked at me.

"What?" I yelled.

"Kat why did you throw you phone?" Scott asked.

"Um well it's a long explanation and you will be pissed at me for not telling you," I said.

"Tell us what?" Cora asked while glaring at me.

"I know Kali, Ethan and Aiden. I mean I know them so well I've met up with them once since I came back and many more times in New York, but now they aren't answering my text," I said.

If people could explode I think Derek would have.

"What the hell did you tell them about us?" He yelled running towards me, but Scott blocked him from getting to me.

"I didn't tell them anything about you because I met up with them the first day I came back to town. They told me that I shouldn't have come back to Beacon Hills, they told me why they are after you," I said.

"Why are they after me?" Derek asked.

"They want you because of Scott. Scott is a true alpha and if you join the pack, Scott will join," I said.

Scott turned to look at me.

"You didn't think to tell me this?" He yelled at me.

"Scott I ….." I was cut off by Stiles.

"Scott's right, you should have told us. I thought you would be honest, should we even trust you?" Stiles asked with a hurt face.

"Stiles I'm sorry I didn't tell you, but I told you everything else, I swear," I said.

"What that you're a banshee. Is that even true?" Stiles yelled.

"Why would I lie about being a banshee when it almost got me killed? You want to know why I didn't tell you about Scott being a true alpha?" I yelled. "I wanted you to know how I felt when all of you lied to me even after Peter crashed into the car I was driving, almost killing me. I know I told you I wasn't angry at you guys anymore, I lied! I'm still pissed! I trusted you! Why do you think I left! I should have stayed in New York! You want to know the real truth of why I was in rehab Stiles! My dad put me there after I tried to kill myself! They put me on anti-depressants because I was depressed, scared and alone!"

"Kat…" Stiles began.

"Shut the fuck up! I don't want to hear you say you're sorry anymore because it will be just another lie! I'm sick of lies! I don't even see why I even came back. I should just go back to New York and throw myself off a bridge! It's not like you'll care anyways," I yelled before I ran out of the loft.

I just kept running. I thought I could be happy here back home, but I now know that I can't be happy near anything supernatural.

I kept running and I didn't notice that I was in the middle of the road until it was too late and I got hit by a car.

The last thing I saw as I lay in the middle of the road was Kali getting out of the car and just standing there before walking away.

…..

The next update will be on Saturday. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Review and let me know what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I don't own Teen Wolf

….

Third person point of view

They were rushing her body into the hospital as she was losing a lot of blood.

"We need to get her blood now. Someone get McCall and tell her," The doctor yelled as they rushed Katherine into a room.

They started setting her up for a blood transfusion when Mrs. McCall came into the room.

"What happened?" She asked looking over at her daughter.

"She was hit by a car. She has a broken arm and some broken ribs and she lost a lot of blood. She also has a concussion" The doctor said.

"Will she be ok?" Mrs. McCall asked.

The doctors didn't answer.

"Will my daughter be ok?" She yelled before being told to leave the room so they could work.

….

Kat p.o.v.

I opened my eyes and I saw my mom, Stiles, and Scott sitting in my room.

"Mom," I said.

She ignored me.

"Mom!" I called. "Mom what happened?"

I saw that no one even looked at me. I got out of bed and looked at them. I waved my hands in their faces and they didn't even notice.

I looked at the bed and I saw my body in the bed.

"Oh my god and I dead?" I asked no one.

"Mom what did the doctors say?" Scott asked.

"They said they don't know when she will wake up. She hit her head really hard and she had bleeding in the base of her brain. She was lucky to make it through surgery," My mom said as she started crying.

I watched as they just looked at my body.

"I'm going to get coffee," My mom said walking out.

"Scott this is our fault," Stiles said as soon as my mom left the room. "We shouldn't have jumped down her throat about what she didn't tell us."

I watched as Stiles grabbed my hand and held it.

"Her accident wasn't an accident," Scott said.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I smell werewolf at the scene. Someone wanted her to get hit," Scott told him.

I was trying to remember who hit me when I remembered seeing Kali at the site. I was getting so angry that I made a vase explode that was in the corner of the wall.

"What the hell?" Scott asked looking around.

I didn't listen to Stiles as I left to go find Kali.

…

I arrived at the alphas place and I saw Kali, Ethan, Aiden, Ennis, and Deucalion all sitting and talking, planning.

"Did you do it Kali?" Deucalion asked.

"Yes, and she is in the hospital in a coma," Kali said with no emotion.

"Are you happy you bitch? I could be dying and it's your fault," I yelled making the lights explode.

"What the hell was that?" Aiden asked.

"I will never forgive you for this and I won't try to protect you guys when Scott becomes and alpha," I said as they all looked around.

"Did you guys hear that?" Ethan asked.

"Oh so you can hear me, good. I will make your lives horrible until I wake up and when I do, then I will help Scott and the others defeat you," I said looking at them.

I left them and went back to the hospital and I saw Allison and Lydia in my room with Scott and Stiles.

"They don't know if she will wake up," I heard Scott tell them.

"She will wake up Scott. She did it before and she can do it again," Stiles said while he held my hand and looked at my face.

I sat next to Stiles and looked at his face and saw the dark shadows under his eyes.

"How long have you been here?" I asked knowing that I wasn't going to get a response.

I wanted so badly to tell him to go home and sleep, but I couldn't.

I wanted so badly to wake up because I can't take not being able to do anything other than watch the people I love watch me while they think I am dying.

I just wonder how long I will be like this.

…

I was walking with Scott and Stiles to Scott's room when I felt a pull. I felt myself waking up and I hoped I would remember all this.

…

I woke up and I saw I was in a hospital and I felt like I was hit by a truck which was almost the truth.

"Kat," I looked and saw my mom looking so relieved.

"Mom it hurts," I said trying to move.

"Don't move I'm going to get the doctor," My mom said running out to get the doctor.

I sat there while my mom went to go get the doctor I thought of ways that I could help defeat the alphas and get revenge for what they did to me.

I knew that they were also dealing with a darach and I am more than happy to help the evil thing kill them, and then kill the darach.

I looked out the window and I saw Stiles' jeep pull into the parking lot and I smiled.

I waited a few minutes and my mom, the doctor and Stiles came into the room.

"Hey Stiles," I said looking at him as he smiled when he saw I was awake.

"Hey Kat," Stiles said.

"Alright Miss. McCall I just need to check you out to see if you are doing any better," The doctor said before he started checking me out.

He said something to my mom and they both walked out to talk, leaving Stiles and I alone.

"Kat I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you," Stiles said sitting next to me.

"Stiles I…I can't forgive you right now. I still love you, but I can't forgive you like last time," I said.

"I will work for your forgiveness. I swear I will," Stiles said grabbing my hand and looking me in the eyes. "I love you Katherine and I will never leave you and I will do anything to make it right."

"I know you will, but it is going to be awhile," I said looking at our hands.

"Are we still together?" Stiles asked.

"Yes we are still together and I still love you too," I said pulling him into a hug.

I looked at him in eyes before pulling him into a kiss.

I smiled into the kiss and I knew we would be ok.

…..

Hope you enjoyed. I will update tomorrow. Review please!


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't own Teen Wolf.

…..

Have am so sick of hospitals. I hate them so much I am ready to get the hell out of here.

"Mom when can I leave this hospital?" I asked.

"Kat you got hit by car and you need to recover," My mom said.

"Mom can't I recover in my bed at home where I will be happy," I said.

My mom sighed. "I'll talk to the doctor."

She left the room and Stiles walked in.

"Hey Stiles," I said smiling at the sight of my boyfriend.

"Hey Kat, why do you look like you won the lottery?" He asked before kissing me.

"My mom is going to talk to the doctor about letting me leave this place," I said.

"You really hate the hospital?" Stiles asked.

"I am just sick of the food, the questions, the walls, the color, and the beds," I listed.

Stiles just laughed before grabbing my hand and holding it.

"Well we have a cross country meet coming up and I want you to come with me because I can't survive a long bus ride with coach," Stiles said.

"Of course I'll go. I don't care if they won't let me leave because I will," I said.

Stiles opened his mouth to say something when my mom walked back in.

"The doctors say you can leave today," She told me.

"Thank god!" I yelled at no one.

My mom and Stiles just laughed.

….

I was sitting on the bus in Stiles' lap and Scott next to us. I was wearing a neon green crop top, black jeans, and ankle boots. I was listening to my music as Stiles 'quizzed Scott.

I was leaning my head on Stiles' shoulder as he had his arm wrapped around my waist and his head leaned against my head.

I pulled my headphones out to hear Scott say that Scott isn't healing.

"Scott you're not healing," I said looking at Scott.

"I'm fine Kat, we need to worry about why Ethan is checking his phone," Scott said.

I rolled my eyes and got up. I walked over and sat next to Ethan.

"Hey if you want me to talk to you, tell me what you're waiting for," I told him.

He looked at me and sighed. "I'm waiting to see if Dr. Deaton can save Ennis because he survived the fall."

"Thanks," I said before walking back and sitting in Stiles' lap again.

"Well what did he say?" Stiles asked.

"Ennis survived the fall and they took him to Deaton to see if he can save him," I told him. "Now Scott why aren't you healing?"

"I'm fine, it's from an alpha so it will take longer to heal," Scott said.

I shook my head and put my headphones in again and I fell asleep on Stiles' shoulder.

….

I woke up when Stiles shook me awake.

"Hey babe where are going to try and help Scott," Stiles said.

"Ok," I said getting up and walking off the bus and going into the bathroom with Scott, Stiles, Lydia, and Allison.

"Guys you need to stop the bus from leaving," Allison said. "I'll stitch him up."

I nodded my head and took Stiles out to stall coach.

We were standing by the bus and we noticed that coach was telling the kids to get back on so Stiles went to try and start a distraction while I went to stop coach.

"Hey coach can you wait Scott is in the bathroom and he…..um…..is having some issues," I said.

"What issues female McCall?" He asked.

"Personal issues coach," I said.

"Well tell him to hurry up," Coach yelled. I rolled my eyes.

I walked away from coach only to see Issac punching Ethan.

Well he deserves it.

I watched as he got his assed kicked and then Scott came out.

"Issac!" He yelled making Issac stop. Everyone went silent before Coach yelled at everyone to get back on the bus.

…..

Sorry this chapter is so short. I'll update Friday and it will be longer I promise. I am dealing with personal issues right now and I want to update my stories at least once more before I got go to bed so I apologize.

Review please.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

I don't own Teen Wolf

…

The bus pulled into the Glen Capri and I thought it was the crappiest motel ever.

"I've seen worse," Scott said.

"Where in the hell have you seen worse?" I asked Scott as coach passed out keys. Stiles got the key and led me and Scott to our room.

We walked in and I sat on one of the beds.

"So who are the suspects?" Scott asked as Stiles paced around the room.

"Well I have ten," Stiles said.

"Ten suspects?" Scott asked.

"Well technically nine since I have Derek on there twice," Stiles said.

"Well who are they?" I asked.

"Well number one is Harris. Just because he is missing doesn't mean he's dead," Stiles said as he lay next to me.

"So if he's not dead, our chemistry teacher is out secretly committing human sacrifices," Scott said.

"Yeah I guess that sounded way better in my head," Stiles said as he looked at me. I laughed.

"What if it's someone from school, like Matt? Remember Matt we didn't know he was killing people," Scott told us.

"Excuse me, I'm sorry what? I…yes I did. I called that from day one actually," Stiles said as he stood up to look at Scott.

"Yeah, but we never actually seriously thought that it was Matt," Scott told him.

"I was serious," Stiles said. "I was quiet serious actually, deadly serious and no one listened to me."

"I listened," I said.

"Well besides you," He said as I rolled my eyes.

"Who were the other three?" Scott asked.

"Derek's Sister Cora, No one knows anything about her and she's Derek's sister. Next your boss," He said.

"My boss?" Scott asked.

"Yes your boss. I don't like that whole Obi-Wan thing he's got going on, you know freaks me out," Stiles said while Scott just looked at him with a somewhat confused face. "Oh my god, have you not seen Star Wars?"

"Come on Scott even I have seen it," I said.

"I swear if we make back alive I will watch the movie," Scott said. "Who's the last one?"

"Lydia or Katherine," He said.

"Wait what, why me?" I asked.

"You are a suspect because you're a banshee and we have no idea what the hell a banshee is," Stiles said.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. You're supposed to be my boyfriend. Yes I want to kill Harris, but who doesn't. Why would I kill innocent people? I am pretty sure I have a good alibi for when all the murders took place. I was in the hospital," I said smacking Stiles in the head. "Why Lydia?"

"She was being controlled by Peter and she had no idea," Stiles said. The boys then both fell back onto the beds.

"Well I think you should take me off your list," I said.

"Fine you're off the list," Stiles said grabbing my hand.

"Thank you," I said before kissing him.

"Ok I know you guys love each other, but please no kissing or anything in front of me," Scott gagged.

"Stiles let's go get something from the vending machine," I said grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. We walked down to the vending machine and we saw Boyd just standing there.

"Hey Boyd," I said walking up to him. Boyd just pushed the numbers for something and we watched as it started to fall, but then stopped.

"Don't worry I have a method that works for this," Stiles said as he reached up to rock the machine, but Boyd just punched the glass and grabbed his food.

We watched a Boyd walked away and Stiles reached in and grabbed some food.

When I gave him a look he just shrugged.

We walked back into our room and we saw Scott was gone.

"Where is Scott?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know why?" I asked. Stiles just pulled me into him and kissed me before leading me to the bed. We fell onto the bed and Stiles started kissing my neck when I heard something.

"Stiles wait," I said.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked as I sat up. I looked up at the vent and I stood on the bed to listen.

"On three ok," I heard a guy say.

"Together on three ok I got it," A female voice said.

"Oh my god," I whispered.

"Katherine what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"1….2…..3..." I heard gun shots and I put my hand to my mouth and I almost fell.

"Katherine what happened?" Stiles asked.

"I just heard two people kill themselves," I said. I walked out of the room and walked next door. I saw Lydia and Allison walk out. "Lydia did you hear it too?"

"Yeah," She said. I opened the door and saw people were re doing the room.

"Want to know why they were re doing the room? They were scraping brain matter off the wall," Lydia said as I walked around.

"Katherine?" Stiles said.

I looked around as I got a weird vibe from the room.

"I'm fine," I said looking at Stiles. "Let's just go."

We left the room and we went to Lydia and Allison's room.

"We need to leave," Lydia said.

"Lydia we can't," Allison said.

I looked at the bible that was sitting on the desk.

"Guys look at this," I said. I took the bible and shook it. A bunch of papers fell out. "These are all articles of the people who kill themselves here."

We all look at them.

"These must be all the suicides that happened in this room," Lydia said.

"Great so this motel instead of leaving you chocolate on your pillow, they leave you a bible full of articles of suicides," Stiles said.

"We need to help the boys," I said as we walked out of the room. We tried to open the door next door again and it was locked. We were walking away when we heard a saw turn on.

"What was that?" Lydia asked.

"I think someone turned on the hand saw," Allison said.

"Hand saw!" Stiles said before he broke open the door. We saw Ethan trying to saw himself in half.

"Ethan don't!" I yelled as Stiles ran to get the hand saw away from Ethan. We watched as Ethan dropped the hand saw and Stiles almost fell on it, but I unplugged it in time. I saw Ethan take out his claws and try to rip himself open and we pulled at his hands until he lost balance and burned his hand. It seemed to snap him out of what ever happened to him.

"What just happened?" Ethan asked before running out.

"Wait Ethan," I called as we ran after him.

"Didn't you hear what I just said? I don't know how I got there or what I was doing," He said as we walked.

"Ok you could be a little bit more helpful, we did just save your life," Stiles said

"You probably shouldn't have," Ethan said as he walked away.

"What now?" Lydia asked.

"I'll find Scott; you guys grab Isaac and Boyd. The best thing we can do is get them out of this place," Allison said as she went to find Scott.

"Allison I'm coming with you, he is my brother," I said as I caught up with her. She nodded and we went back to my room and we saw nobody there.

"Were would he be?" Allison asked.

"I don't know. I'm going to call his cell," I said pulling out my phone and dialing his number. I waited and I got no answer. "He's not answering."

"Let's go look around," Allison said. We kept looking until we came across Stiles and Lydia.

"We haven't found Scott," I said.

"Guys," Allison said. We followed where she was looking and I saw Scott standing there with one of the flares and covered in some sort of liquid.

"Scotty?" I said walking closer to him. I saw a gas can laying a few feet away and I realized what he was doing. "Scott please don't do this."

"There's no hope," Scott said.

"Scott there is always hope," I said.

"Not for me," Scott said. "Not for Derek."

"Derek wasn't your fault," I said. "You know Derek wasn't your fault."

"Every time I try to fight back it gets worse," Scott said. "People keep getting hurt. People keep getting killed."

"Scott listen to me ok," Stiles said as he walked closer to Scott. "This isn't you. Alright this is someone inside your head telling you to do this."

"What if it isn't? What if it's just me? What if doing this is actually the best thing that I could do for everyone else?" Scott asked. "It all started that night, the night I got bitten. You remember the way it was before that, you and me. We were nothing. We weren't popular, we weren't good at lacrosse, we weren't important. We were no one. Maybe I should just be no one again. No one at all."

"Scott please don't," I said as tears fell down my face.

"Scott just listen to me ok," Stiles said as he got closer. "You're not no one, you're someone. Scott you my best friend and Kat's twin, we need you. Scott you're my brother so if you're going to do this, were going to do it together. You're just going to have to take me with you."

I watched as Stiles stepped into the gas and grabbed onto the lighter. Stiles pulled the lighter out of Scott's hand and threw it away from them.

I saw the lighter get blown back and it rolled towards the puddle.

"Look out!" I yelled pushing them out of the way. I landed on Stiles and I looked back into the flames and I saw a figure standing there.

When the flames died down, we got up.

"Scott are you ok?" I asked while hugging him.

"I'm fine, but I think we should sleep on the bus," Scott said.

We all agreed so we all got on the bus and I sat with Stiles. I fell asleep on Stiles with his arm wrapped around my waist.

….

We woke up when coach came on the bus.

"I don't want to know. I really don't want to know, but in case you missed the announcement the meet is cancelled," Coach said. Everyone started getting on the bus and Ethan sat with Scott.

"I don't know what happened last night, but I'm pretty sure you saved my life," Ethan said.

"Actually I saved your life, but it's just a minor detail," Stiles said as Ethan glared at him.

"I'm going to tell you something. We're pretty sure Derek is alive, but he killed one of ours. That means two things, either he can join the pack or Kali goes after him and we kill him," Ethan said before leaving.

Stiles got up and sat with Scott and I sat in his lap. Lydia grabbed coach's whistle and sat next to us. She blew into the whistle and showed us what was in her hand.

"Wolf's bane," I said.

"That means every time coach blew his whistle on the bus Scott, Isaac, Boyd," Stiles said.

"And Ethan," Lydia added.

"We all inhaled it," Scott said.

"You were all poisoned by it," Allison said.

"So that's how the Darach got in there heads," Stiles said. "That's how he did it."

Stiles grabbed the whistle and I got out of his lap. He opened the window and threw it out the window.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

We pulled out of the motel and I sat back in Stiles' lap again and put my head on his shoulder.

….

Let me know what you think. I will update either later or tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed this long chapter and please review.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I don't own Teen Wolf

…..

I was at Stiles' house trying to get him to study, but it wasn't working very well because Stiles was being Stiles.

"Stiles if you want to pass this test, you need to focus," I said as he kissed my neck.

"We can study later," Stiles said as he threw the books to the floor and pulled me on top of him. He started kissing me and I couldn't help, but kiss back. He rolled us so he was on top of me. He reached his hand under my shirt and I stopped him.

"Sorry Stiles I still haven't forgiven you so no," I said as he rolled off me and I sat up.

"When are you going to forgive me?" Stiles asked.

"When I feel you deserve it," I said.

"Kat babe I have needs and you are the only girl I want to be with," Stiles said.

I smiled at him.

"I love you Stiles, but I still need time," I said.

"Fine, I respect that and I know I deserve it," Stiles said. I was about to reply when Stiles' phone went off.

"Hello?" Stiles said as he answered the phone. "We'll be right there." He hung up the phone.

"Who was it?" I asked.

"Scott, we have to meet him at the hospital. Two doctors are missing," Stiles said.

I got up and grabbed my jacket and followed Stiles out of the house.

"Is my mom ok?" I asked as we got into the jeep. He nodded as he started to drive. "How many people are going to die?"

"I honestly don't know," Stiles said as he grabbed my hand. I sighed and put my head against the window.

….

"Hang on; they were both in the car?" Stiles' dad asked as we stood outside the hospital with my mom.

"No dad what they are trying to tell you is that it was two separate kidnappings. Two doctors both gone," Stiles explained as he put his arm around my waist.

"So whose car is this?" Sheriff Stilinski asked.

"Dr. Hilliard's, the on call doctor. The ER doctor is the one that never made it in," My mom said.

"Let me focus on getting your story first. Boys and Kat give us a second," The sheriff said. We nodded and walked away from them.

"Your dad isn't going to find them alive, is he?" I asked Stiles.

"Most likely not," Stiles said.

"These are defiantly sacrifices right," Scott asked.

"Yeah it's the one Deaton mentioned, healers," Stiles said.

"What about Danny? He threw up mistletoe," Scott asked.

"Is he ok?" I asked. Scott nodded.

"It's not a coincidence and if he hadn't been with Ethan, he probably would have died. Danny's not a healer," Scott said.

Stiles just shook his head and looked at his dad. "Can you hear that?" He asked as he pointed at his dad.

"They found the body," Scott said.

I turned and buried my head in Stiles' neck. I knew both of the doctors that are now dead. I felt Stiles rub my back and kiss my head.

Stiles decided to take me back to his place to spend the night, but I had him first stop at my place so I could grab a change of clothes.

After we got back to his house I changed out of my red tank top and skinny jeans into one of Stiles' shirts and climbed into his bed.

"Hey Kat you ok?" Stiles asked me as he lay down next to me.

"I knew them Stiles. I knew both of them since I was a little girl and now they are dead," I said as I put my head on his chest.

"Try not to think about it. Just try to sleep," Stiles said. I nodded and closed my eyes and I was soon asleep.

…

I woke up and crawled out of the bed without waking Stiles. I changed into a short blue dress and cowgirl boots with a jean jacket and a pair of earrings.

I turned to see Stiles awake and looking at me.

"Like what you see?" I asked him. He climbed out of bed and walked over to me.

"I defiantly loved what I saw," He smirked. I slapped the back of his head.

"Get ready for school you idiot," I laughed. Stiles just rolled his eyes and he gave me a quick kiss before he went to go get dressed.

…

We were sitting in biology and Miss. Blake walked in.

"Good morning," She said, "As you all know Mr. Harris is still missing….I mean sick. Um anyways I'm filling in while we all hope and pray for a more qualified substitute to take my place. Ok let's get started shall we?"

I was sitting next to a girl named Sarah while Scott and Stiles sat next to each other. I saw Stiles lean over to talk to Scott while Miss. Blake passed out our assignment sheets. I started to work on it when I saw Scott answer his phone.

I looked down at my paper and I started to fill in some of the answers that I already knew. I saw Scott run out of the room. I saw Stiles pull out his phone and dial a number.

"Mr. Stilinski I have to ask you to put your phone away," Miss. Blake said.

"I'm calling my dad, it's an emergency," He said.

I saw Miss. Blake nod and she started talking about something and I ignored her and pulled out my phone and texted Stiles.

'Wat the hell is going on?'

'Deaton got taken' Stiles responded.

'Wat? Omg y Deaton. He's a vet.'

'idk'

Miss McCall please put away your phone. I looked up and saw her looking at me.

"Sorry," I said as I put away my phone.

…..

After school, Stiles and I went to the vet to see what is going on. We stood there for a while and Stiles' dad came over to us.

"Alright, we'll do everything we can to find him. The best thing you could do is go home," The sheriff said. After the sheriff walked away, Scott nodded his head to a room and he started walking towards it and Stiles and I followed.

"We have to tell him," Scott said when we were in another room.

"You mean like tell him tell him or telling him something else that isn't telling him what I think you want to tell him?" Stiles asked.

"You know what I mean," Scott said. I grabbed Stiles' hand and I felt him squeeze my hand.

"You remember how your mom reacted," Stiles said. "She didn't look you in the eye for weeks."

"Wait mom knows?" I asked and I was ignored like always.

"And she got over it and it actually made us closer," Scott said.

"I don't know dude, I mean look at him. Come on he is completely overwhelmed as it is," Stiles said.

"He's overwhelmed because he has no clue what's happening," Scott said. "He's got people dying in this town, the town he is supposed to protect and it's not his fault that he doesn't know what's happening. He's going to find out sooner or later."

"Ok, but is now really the right time?" Stiles asked.

"What if not telling him now get's someone else killed," Scott said.

"What if telling him get's him killed, huh. I mean…ok look, I know Deaton is like a father to you I get that ok, but this is my actual father. I can't…." Stiles said as he looked down. I rubbed his arm and kissed his shoulder. "I can't lose both of my parents alright. Not both of them."

"You're right," Scott said.

Stiles sighed. "No I'm not. I'm not right. I'll tell him"

"I'll help you," Scott said. We all looked at each other before we left the room.

"Hey Stiles," I said.

"Yeah Kat?" He asked looking at me.

"You won't lose your father, I promise," I said as I leaned up and kissed him on the lips. He smiled at me.

"I love you," He told me.

"I love you too," I said.

"Please whatever you need, however you can help find my brother," Miss. Morrell said. Holy shit, they were siblings.

"Will you excuse us for a minute," The sheriff said as he walked outside.

As they left Miss. Morrell came over to us. "Listen closely all three of you, no sheriff, deputy, or detective is going to be able to find him."

"You don't have to ask us for help," Scott said.

"Actually, I'm trying to help you because if you're going to find my brother then you need to use the one person who might actually have an ability to seek out the supernatural," She said.

Stiles and Scott both turned to me. "Katherine and Lydia," They said.

….

We arrived back at the school and Stiles and I found Lydia telling Cora to let her go.

"I said…" Lydia started.

"Let her go. She said let her go," Stiles said. He pulled us into the biology room and sat Lydia and I next to each other before putting a wee gee board in front of us.

"A wee gee board, really Stiles?" I asked.

"Also called a spirit board and it's worth a shot," Stiles said.

"A shot in the dark," Lydia said.

"Would you just try it please," Stiles snapped. "Let's not forget who this is for, Scott's boss, the guy who has saved our collective asses on more than one occasion."

"Ok so do we all do this?" Cora asked.

"Yeah," Stiles said. We all put our hands on the hand thing. "You guys ready?"

"Yeah," Lydia said.

"Yes," Cora said. I just nodded.

"Where's Dr. Deaton?" Stiles asked.

We sat there and I saw Cora and Stiles looking at us.

"What?" Lydia asked.

"Aren't you going to answer it?" Stiles asked us.

"Stiles if I knew I would have said something," I said.

"I thought we were asking a spirit," Lydia said.

"Well do you know any spirits?" Cora asked.

"Are you for real?" I asked. "Like we would know and spirits are you fucking crazy!"

"Katherine please focus," Stiles snapped.

"I am and I'm sorry my supernatural ability didn't come with a handbook. I'll let you know when I write one," I snapped back.

"Ok these are Deaton's keys," Stiles said. "Close your eyes and I'll put them in your hand."

I closed my eyes and held out my hand. Stiles put them in my hand and I waited.

"I'm getting nothing," I said putting the keys down and looking at Stiles.

Stiles then pulled out a pencil and passed it to Lydia.

"Automatic writing?" Lydia asked. Stiles nodded his head. Lydia started drawing on the paper.

"Lydia what the hell are you doing? What the hell is that?" Stiles asked.

"A tree," Lydia responded. If Stiles could explode I think he would have.

"A tree, Lydia you're supposed to be writing words like sentences, something like a location, something that would tell us where he is," Stiles said.

"Well maybe you should have said that," Lydia said.

"Isn't she supposed to be some kind of genius?" Cora asked.

"Genius yes, physic no," Lydia said. "I don't know why you're even bothering with us I mean you should be talking to Danny."

"Wait what, why Danny?" Stiles asked.

"Because," We looked up to see Scott. "Last night he was a target, but he wasn't a sacrifice."

"But isn't Danny still in the hospital?" Cora asked.

"Yeah that's where we're going," Stiles said.

"I'll meet you there," Scott said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

Scott showed Stiles his phone. We walked out of the school and Stiles and I got in his jeep.

"Stiles," I said.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I'm sorry for snapping at you back there," I said.

"I'm sorry too. I am just so stressed," Stiles told me as he drove. I put my hand on his thigh and I leaned closer to him.

"How about later we just spend the rest of the night watching a movie and eating pizza?" I asked him as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

I heard him sigh. "That sounds amazing." He put his hand on mine and we sat like that the rest of the way to the hospital.

Stiles and I walked into Danny's room and I stood by the door while Stiles went to his bag.

"Danny you awake?" Stiles whispered. I had to cover my mouth so I wouldn't laugh. He shook Danny's shoulder to be sure. "Danny?" He started hitting his face lightly.

"Stiles stop," I whispered. He smacked Danny one more time and he almost woke up.

I watched as Stiles started going through Danny's bag.

"What are you doing?" Danny asked.

"I'm not doing anything Danny, this is just a dream," Stiles said as I was laughing in my hand. "Yeah you're having a dream."

"Why are you going through my stuff?" Danny asked.

"Right, but only in the dream remember. Dream, dreamy," Stiles said.

"Why would I dream of you going through my stuff?" Danny asked.

"I don't know that Danny, it's your dream. Take responsibility for it, shut up and go back to sleep," Stiles said. "Oh Danny boy you might have actually found something."

"Can we go now?" I asked Stiles.

He nodded and we left. As we stepped outside, I started laughing.

"Ok you are so funny," I laughed.

"Why and I funny?" Stiles asked as we got into the jeep.

"You were fighting with Danny while he was like 99% asleep," I said.

"Well he shouldn't have woken up," Stiles said as I kept laughing.

….

Stiles was talking to Scott while I sat in the jeep. I was going through my phone and I saw my mom texted me saying she wouldn't be home tonight.

Stiles got back into the jeep and he drove us to the vet and we started going over Danny's stuff with Lydia, Cora, and Scott.

"So what does this kids homework have to do with finding Deaton?" Cora asked.

"Because it's not just homework, it's a project on geomagnetic fields. They flow through the earth; they can even be affected by lunar phases alright. Now look at this," Stiles said. "Harris wrote a note to Danny about his project."

While Lydia read the note I looked at the maps.

"Harris wasn't just a sacrifice, he knew something," Scott told us.

"Danny has a map just like Allison's father," I said as Stiles unfolded it.

"Beacon Hills is actually a beacon," Stiles said. "You wouldn't believe how much energy is flowing through the earth is around this town."

"Stiles look they match," Scott said.

"He's in the vault," Cora said. "He's in the same vault."

….

We packed up to go get them when Cora got a text.

"The plan failed," She told us.

"Ok, Scott you go get Deaton, we'll go with Cora to help Derek," I said. "Go!"

We all got into the jeep and Stiles was driving so fast I was surprised that he didn't get pulled over.

We arrived at the loft and Cora brought up to the power room.

"Which one?" I asked.

"Pull them all," Cora said.

We started flipping the switches to turn the power back on and when we were done we ran up to the loft. When we got there we saw Boyd on the ground, Derek on one knee, and Isaac holding Miss. Blake.

"Oh my god," I whispered. I knew what had happened. Stiles pulled me into his arms and I buried my head into his chest.

…..

Stiles took me back to his place and I lay next to him in bed.

"I forgive you," I mumbled.

"What?" Stiles asked.

"I forgive you," I said. Stiles looked down at me and kissed me.

"I love you," Stiles told me.

"I love you too Stiles," I said before I put my head on his chest.

…..

This is the longest chapter I have written. Let me know what you think. PLEASE REVIEW. Oh and I fixed her name last chapter. Sorry I made that mistake.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I don't own Teen Wolf.

A/N I am skipping the episode Visionary because it has many flashbacks and I knew it would be a short chapter.

Even when I'm walking on a wire  
Even when I set myself on fire  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible  
Everyday I try to look my best  
Even though inside I'm such a mess  
Why do I always feel invisible, invisible

~Invisible by Skylar Grey

…..

I had spent the night with Stiles after everything that had happened. So when I woke up it was no surprise that Stiles was half way off the bed. As I wondered why I woke up I saw my phone light up and I could see it was Lydia calling me.

"Hello?" I said as I answered the phone.

"Kat you and Stiles need to come to the school now," Lydia said. "There is a dead body."

"Ok we'll be right there," I said before I hung up the phone. "Stiles!"

He jumped and ended up falling off the bed and I heard him groan.

"Why the hell am I on the floor?" Stiles' muffled voice called.

"Well I woke you up and you fell down because you were half way off the bed. On the other hand we need to go to the school," I said getting off the bed and I offered him a hand.

"Why do we need to go to the school?" Stiles asked.

"Lydia found a dead body," I said as Stiles grabbed my hand and pulled me down. "Stiles what the hell?"

"Sorry couldn't help it," He laughed before pushing me off him and he got up. He helped me up and kissed my head. "Let's go."

I quickly put on some pants and sneakers before following him outside and into his jeep.

"Is that my shirt?" He asked as he drove.

"Yes it is," I smiled.

"It looks good on you," He said. I grabbed his hand and put my head against his arm and we sat like that until we got to the school.

We pulled into the school at the same time as Scott and we got out of the jeep. I saw Lydia and Allison standing there.

"Lydia," Stiles said.

"It's the same thing," Lydia said. "Same thing as the pool, I got into the car heading somewhere totally different and I ended up here and you told me to call you."

"Wait you found a dead body?" Stiles asked.

"Not yet," Lydia said.

"Not yet what do you mean not yet? Lydia you're supposed to call us after you have found the body," Stiles said.

"Oh no I am not doing that again," Lydia said. "You can find the bodies from now on."

"How are we supposed to find the dead body?" Stiles asked.

I started looking around and I saw something. I walked forwards and that's when I saw the body.

"Guys I found the body," I said as I looked at the body hanging on the Beacon Hills High School sign.

"Oh god," I heard Stiles say.

We called the cops and they told us to go home and to try to get some sleep. Stiles told Scott that he was taking me back to his place.

On the ride back to his place I could see that something was bothering Stiles.

"Stiles did you know her?" I asked as we pulled up to his house. He turned off the engine, but didn't bother getting out.

"Yeah I knew her," Stiles said. I saw he had tears in his eyes. "She would help me with my homework when I was waiting for my dad."

"Oh Stiles," I said as I moved closer. "I'm sorry." He shook his head before getting out of the jeep. I got out and we walked into the house and went to bed.

….

We all were at the school and Stiles dragged me over to listen to his dad's conversation.

"Excuse me," We heard his dad say. Stiles tried to make a run for it, but his dad stopped him. "I know what you're thinking. You have all these ideas about patterns and people dying in threes."

"Dad murders," Stiles said. "Ok sacrifices actually."

"I've got half the state including the FBI coming in on this," His dad said. I felt my heart drop when he said that. If he has the FBI coming in that means my father might be here and I didn't know if I was ready to face him yet. "They are not getting away with killing one of our own."

"Dad they killed Tara," Stiles whispered. I grabbed his hand and I felt him squeeze it. "You know how many times she would help me with my math homework when I had to wait at the station for you?"

"Just get to class," His dad said. "You too Kat." I nodded and we watched as he walked away before we walked to class.

"Don't worry Stiles," I said. "We'll figure this out."

….

We were sitting in English class and Miss. Blake was talking about idioms. I was drawing in my note book and I knew I was drawing something I just didn't know what yet.

"Katherine I didn't know you had so many hidden talents," She told me.

"You and everyone I have ever met," I said as I looked up at her.

"Well that was an idiom," She told me. I shrugged and went back to drawing. As I drew I was studying my picture and I felt like I have seen it before, but I couldn't figure out where I have seen it.

"I think we can get to Ethan," I heard Scott whisper. "I'm pretty sure I can get him to talk."

"What do you want to do that for?" Stiles asked.

"The druids were emissary's right?" Scott said. "So what if the darach was an emissary too for the alphas?"

"First of all I can't believe we have gotten to the point of what if the darach was an emissary for the alphas makes sense," Stiles said. "Second of all we're going to have a huge problem getting to Ethan."

"What's that?" Scott asked.

"Aiden," Stiles said.

"Hey boys how about you ask Lydia to distract him," I whispered.

….

"Why are you even talking to me?" Ethan asked. "I helped kill your friend. How do you know I am not going to kill another one?"

"Is he looking at Kat? Are you threatening her?" Stiles asked as he got angry. "You know what I am going to do I am going to break off an extra long branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfs bane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your…"

"Ok Stiles I think he gets it," I said. "I am glad that you would do that for me, but let's hold off the violence." I felt his arm go around my waist.

"Were talking to you because I know that you didn't want to kill Boyd," Scott said. "I know you wouldn't do it again."

"You don't know what we owe them especially Deucalion," Ethan said. "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met him. We weren't alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked.

"Omegas," I answered. "In actual wolf packs omegas are the bitches of the pack."

"We were the last to eat and the ones who had to take all the heat from the rest of the pack," Ethan explained.

"What happened?" Scott asked.

"They were killers," Ethan said. "I mean people talk about us as monsters, but they were the ones who gave us the reputation and our alpha was the worst of them."

"Why didn't you guys just fight back and form voltron wolf and kick ass?" Stiles asked.

"We didn't know how to control it then," Ethan said.

"Deucalion taught you," Scott said.

"And then we fought. We took down the whole pack and we saved our alpha for last. By the time we got to him he was begging for his life," Ethan said. "And we tore him apart."

"What about you emissary?" Scott asked. "They're all dead? Kali and Ennis' too?"

"All of them except for Deucalion's," Ethan said.

"You mean Morrell?" Stiles asked.

We all watched as Ethan grabbed his chest.

"Ethan you ok?" I asked.

"It's not me it's Aiden," Ethan said.

We followed Scott and Ethan through the school and to the boy's locker room. We arrived in time to see Aiden going to hit Cora with a weight. I ran to Cora while Ethan and Scott tried to get the weight away from Aiden.

"Aiden don't" Ethan yelled.

"She attacked me," Aiden said.

"Kali gave them until the next full moon that means you can hurt them," Ethan said. I helped Cora up while they left and she was able to start cleaning her head.

"That doesn't look ok," I said.

"I'll heal," She said.

"You do realize how stupid it was going after them," Stiles said.

"I did it for Boyd. It's not like you guys are doing anything," Cora snapped.

"We're trying," Scott said.

"And failing, you guys are just a bunch of stupid teenagers. All you do is find bodies," Cora said.

"Can you shut the hell up!" I snapped. "We just saved your got damn life you could say thank you. Hell we're the reason you are out of the vault! Hell I want to throw your ass back in there."

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy.

"Ok I know I wasn't the only one thinking that," I said and they all shrugged. "If you want to help Cora I suggest you help us tell Stiles' father about the supernatural world. So you can get your ass in the car."

…

Stiles, Cora and I walked to Stiles' jeep and Cora got in the back and I sat upfront with Stiles. Stiles was driving when his phone went off.

"Philosophers?" Stiles asked.

"And Guardians," Allison said. "Which after last night I'm thinking it has to do with police force, Stiles you need to tell your dad."

"Where on our way to go tell him now," Stiles said.

"What are you going to do?" Cora asked.

"We're going to show him you," He said as he sped up a little bit.

…

We arrived at his house and Cora and I watched as he tried to explain the supernatural to his dad by using chess.

"Scott and Derek are werewolves?" His dad asked.

"Yes," Stiles said.

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf?" He asked.

"No she was a hunter," Stiles said. "The purple ones are hunters."

"And my friend Deaton who is a veterinarian is a kanima?" He asked

"No he is a druid," Stiles explained. "Jackson was the kanima."

"No Jackson is a werewolf," He said.

"No he was a kanima first," I said. "He died and came back as a werewolf and then moved to England."

"Who's the darach?" His father asked.

"We don't know that yet," Cora said.

"Why was Jackson the kanima?" He asked.

"Well sometimes the shape you take represent how you are," Stiles said.

"And what shape would an increasingly confused and angry father take?" He asked.

"That would be more of an expression," Stiles said. "Like the one you are currently wearing."

"Yeah," His father said before getting up.

"Dad we can prove it," Stiles said getting up too. "Cora is a werewolf. Show him!"

I watched as Cora stood up and then passed out.

"Oh my god," I said getting off the bed to check for a pulse. "Call 911. She is still breathing." I then noticed the blood dripping down her head. "Stiles call 911!"

…..

We got to the hospital and Stiles was asking his dad questions while I followed behind and boy was today the worst day to wear a long dress and sandals.

"What did you see the night of the bank when Scott tried to get to Deaton?" He asked his father.

"Nothing," His father said.

"Dad you saw him healing himself after he tried crossing the mountain ash," Stiles said.

"Please sheriff you have to believe us," I said.

"I don't know what I saw," He said.

"You saw something," Stiles said.

"Stiles I have seen a lot of things that I can't explain," He said. "That doesn't make them supernatural and that doesn't make them real."

"Dad another teacher is going to die if you don't start listening," Stiles said.

"I've been listening!" His father yelled. I grabbed Stiles' hand to comfort him.

"You just don't believe," Stiles said. The sheriff looked like he wanted to say something, but didn't. He just turned to walk away. "Mom would have believed me." Stiles and I turned away to go to the recital.

I got into the jeep with him and we sat in silence.

"Stiles…"

"Don't Kat, just please don't," He said. I could tell he was going to cry. I knew I couldn't do much so I just grabbed his hand and rubbed it.

Stiles and I arrived at the school and saw everyone freaking out.

"Scott what's going on?" I asked.

"We need to find Lydia," He said.

I was about to reply when we all heard a scream. "I know where she is," I said before I took off running with Scott and Stiles on my heels. I arrived at the English class room and I saw Miss. Blake.

I looked and I also saw the Sheriff. Scott transformed as I ran to untie Lydia. I almost made it to Lydia when Miss. Blake grabbed me and threw me across the room. I felt my head smack the wall and I could smell the blood.

"Sheriff…" I said as I crawled over to him. "Are you ok?"

"It's all real," He said and I nodded. "Is your head ok?"

"It's fine, but we need to get you out of her," I said.

"Dad!" I heard. I saw Stiles, but Miss. Blake pushed a desk against the door so Stiles couldn't get in. I watched Scott try to fight her, but she pushed him back and walked towards us.

The sheriff grabbed his gun and pointed it at her. "The girl in the woods we found with a slashed up face many years ago, it was you wasn't it?" He asked.

"Maybe I should have started with philosophers," She said. "With knowledge and strategy." The sheriff fired a bullet into her leg, but it didn't even faze her. "Healers," She said as she picked him up and twisted the knife. I tried to get her, but she kicked me back into the wall again. "Warriors, Guardians, virgins." I watched as she kissed him before turning into the thing I have been drawing all week.

I couldn't do anything as she took Stiles' father and left just as Stiles was able to get in. Stiles ran over to me and helped me up.

"I'm sorry Stiles," I said. "I tried to stop her, I am so sorry."

"It's ok," He said, but I could tell he was lying. "How's your head?"

"Hurts like hell," I said.

We looked at the window and I felt like it was going to get worse.

….

Please review and let me know what you think.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Ok for anyone who was confused, Kat did not draw the tree. She drew Miss. Blake in her darach form because like Lydia, Kat is a banshee.

Enjoy this next chapter! I don't own Teen Wolf.

….

_'Funny how you're the broken one_

_But I'm the only one who needed saving_

_Cause when you see the light it's hard to know which one of us is caving'_

_~Rihanna Stay~_

….

After we left the school we made our way to Derek's loft to tell him that Miss. Blake is the darach. Scott was on his bike and I was in the jeep with Stiles.

"We'll get him back," I told Stiles.

"How do you know?" Stiles whispered.

"Because I believe," I said as I held his hand. "I know we will figure this out." I watched Stiles and I could see he looked ready to cry. I was going to say something else when we arrived at Derek's. We quickly ran inside and we saw Derek standing there.

"What are you doing here Scott?" Derek asked.

"We know who the darach is," Scott said. I looked at Stiles and I saw him looking at the ground. I wrapped my arms around his waist and I felt his arms go around me.

"Stiles when we find him I promise you we will get rid of the bitch," I whispered into his ear.

"Who is it?" Derek asked.

"It's Miss. Blake," I said. "She tried to kill Lydia and she took the sheriff." I looked over at Derek and I saw the heart broken look on his face and I felt bad for the guy. I mean this is his 2nd homicidal girlfriend.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Positive," I replied. "She is almost here."

"Go hide," Derek said. "I'll act like I don't know anything." We quickly hid in the area where the wall was broken down and I let Stiles lean on me while we waited. I could feel her power that I should have noticed a long time ago, but I didn't and I want to hit my head against the wall for not noticing.

After a few minutes I heard the door open.

"Derek!" I heard Jennifer call as she ran into the room. "Derek where are you?"

"Right here," I heard Derek say as I looked at them. I saw her run into his arms.

"Something happened at the recital," She said. "At the school and I need to tell you before you hear it from any of them."

"From who?" Derek asked.

"From Scott, Stiles, and Katherine," Jennifer said. "They are going to tell you things. Things you can't believe. You have to trust me, you trust me!"

"What is it?"

"Promise me you will listen," She begged.

"I promise."

I watched as she kissed him and I wanted to puke. I watched as she pulled away from him and I could feel her anger.

"They're already here aren't they," She said. We walked out and I knew she was pissed.

"I guess I am not getting that A on my essay," I said as I glared at her.

"They told you it was me," She said. "That I am the one taking people."

"We told him that you're the one killing people," Scott said.

"Oh that's right," She laughed. "Committing human sacrifices, cutting their throats, yeah I probably do that on my lunch hour so I can get back to teaching high school English."

"Cut the bullshit because you're not fooling anyone," I snapped. "Tell us where Stiles' father is!"

"How should I know," She said. "Derek tell me you don't believe this!"

"Do you know what happened to Stiles' father?" Derek asked.

"No!"

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia," Scott said.

"Lydia Martin? I don't know anything about that," Jennifer said.

"Stop lying!"I yelled.

"What do you know?" Derek asked as he glared at her.

"I know that they are filling your head with lies!" She cried.

"Yeah we are totally the ones lying," I said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes. "How about you tell us the truth and we won't kill you."

"You can't even prove your story," Jennifer said.

"What if we can," Scott said as he held up a bottle.

"What is that?" She asked. I noticed that she looked at the bottle with fear.

"My boss says it's a poison and a cure," Scott said as he unscrewed the cap. "Which means you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe," She growled. We watched as Scott threw it on her and she transformed into her creepy looking face. I realized that I drew her in her darach form. She tried to run, but Derek grabbed her by the throat and Scott got out his claws.

"Derek wait you need me!" She yelled as Derek choked her.

"What are you?" Derek growled.

"The only person who can save your sister," She wheezed. "Call Peter! Call him!"

We watched as Derek pulled out his phone and called Peter.

"How is she?" pause "Mistletoe!" Derek hung up his phone and he looked pissed. He started to squeeze her throat even more.

"Derek!" Scott said. "Derek what are you doing?"

"Her life is in my hands," Jennifer breathed out. Derek lifted her into the air. "Stilinski you'll never find him!"

"Derek stop!" Stiles said.

"Derek stop it!" I yelled. We watched as he dropped her to the ground.

"That's right you need me," She smirked. "You all need me!" I wanted so badly to punch her in the face.

….

Stiles, Scott, and I were in Stiles' jeep following behind Derek's car to the hospital. I sat up front with Stiles and I kept looking at him to make sure that he was ok.

"Are you ok?" I asked. I saw Scott give me an 'are you kidding me look'.

"I want to kill the bitch," Stiles said as he drove.

"Trust me Stiles so do I," I said before I looked out the window.

"Something feels wrong. It still feels like she is putting pieces into places," Stiles told us as he drove. "You know like it's all still going according to plan."

I just stared out the window until we got to the hospital. We got out and I saw that Stiles had my mom's bat.

"Why do you have that?" Scott asked.

"You have claws and I got a bat," He said. We ran into the hospital and we saw people running all over the place.

"Scott and Katherine!" I turned and saw my mom. "What are you doing here and why does Stiles have my bat?"

"Where here for Cora," Scott said.

"Mom you need to get out of here," I said.

"The building needs to empty in 30 minutes. Two ambulances are coming back. One in ten minutes and another is 20 minutes away. Cora needs to be on one of those and they will be parked in the basement garage," My mom said.

"Got it," I said before we turned and walked towards the elevator. We got in it and I saw Scott and Stiles glaring at Jennifer. I grabbed Stiles' hand and he looked at me and I saw in his eyes how tired and upset he really was. I wrapped my arms around his waist and we stayed like that until we got to Cora's room.

We walked out of the elevator and we saw that Cora wasn't in her bed, but a blood trail that led to a set of double doors. The doors opened and Peter came sliding through.

"We've got a big problem," Peter said. I looked and I saw Ethan and Aiden combined.

"Derek get Jennifer out of here!" Scott yelled. I walked towards Ethan and Aiden.

"Guys please don't do this," I begged.

"We have to," They yelled.

"Hold off on killing her until we find Stiles' father!" I begged.

"We have to take her now so get out of our way!"

"No I won't let you kill the only person who knows where the sheriff is," I snapped. The twins pushed me into the wall and my head smacked the wall so hard that I felt blood. I felt my head roll on to my shoulder before I passed out.

…..

I started to wake up and I could feel myself in someone's lap. I opened my eyes and I saw Stiles looking at me.

"Stiles," I said.

"Kat are you ok?" Stiles asked as he helped me sit up.

"I feel like a hundred bowling balls are rolling in my head," I laughed. "So what happened?"

"Well…ah Kali killed the driver, Derek and Jennifer are running for their lives, and Scott is somewhere, and I am here with you and Cora," Stiles said.

"Well that's good to know," I said as Stiles kissed my head.

"Kat promise me that you won't go near the twins again," Stiles said. I laid my head on his shoulder and I felt his arm go around me.

"I promise I will stay away from them," I said. "I love you Stiles."

"I love you too," Stiles said. We ended up just sitting there when we heard a car pull up and Isaac and Peter opened the doors and grabbed Cora. I hopped out of the ambulance and I turned to look at Stiles and I saw him looking at something before he ran back into the hospital.

"Stiles!" I called as I took off after him. I was behind him and I followed him to the roof of the hospital after we passed Derek who was passed out in the elevator. When we arrived we saw Scott and Deucalion.

"Scott what are you doing?" I asked.

"Don't go with him Scott," Stiles said.

"I don't know what else to do," Scott said.

"Scott where…where is mom?" I asked. I saw the look he have me and I knew what happened. "No Scott please tell me she didn't take her!" I saw him shake his head.

"Scott there has to be something else we can do. We always have a plan B," Stiles said.

"Not this time," Scott said.

"Scott," Stiles called.

"Stiles I will find your dad and Kat I will find mom, I promise," Scott said as he started to walk away with Deucalion.

"Scott!" Stiles called, but Scott didn't respond. I fell to my knees as I watched my brother walk away and I now knew how Stiles felt when Jennifer took his father. I started crying.

"Don't worry Kat. Scott knows what he is doing," Stiles whispered in my ear as he held me. "I think."

…..

**Review please! I will try to update once more today.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I don't own Teen Wolf

….

_Everything you see that glitters_  
_Isn't always gold_  
_Everything you think it's perfect_  
_Isn't always oh_  
_Many times many times I would've let my feelings show_  
_Everything you see that glitters_  
_Isn't always gold_  
_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_  
_You know I'm just human, human, human after all_

_~Human by Cher Lloyd_

…

Stiles and I decided to stay at the hospital to hold off the cops. Stiles had his arm wrapped around me and I buried my head in his neck.

"Oh god," I heard Stiles mutter. I looked up and I felt my heart fall into my stomach when I saw who he was looking at.

"Why am I not surprised that a Stilinski is in the middle of this mess," The man said as he walked over to us. "Katherine what are you doing here?"

"I'm just having a party," I snapped as I rolled my eyes.

"Don't give me attitude young lady, I am your father," My father snapped back.

"Don't be an ass to my boyfriend," I said.

"Boyfriend? You're dating him?" My father asked.

"Ask us what you need to ask so we can leave," I snapped.

"Think you can answer the questions without the usual level of stupidity?" My father asked Stiles.

"Think you can ask the questions without the usual level of stupidity?" Stiles responded. I tried to hold in my laughter, but I could tell by my father's face that I didn't do a good job.

"Where's your dad and why has no one been able to reach him?" My father asked.

"I don't know, I haven't seen him in hours," Stiles said as he squeezed my hand.

"Is he drinking again?"

"What do you mean again?" Stiles asked. "He never had to stop."

"But he had to slow down. Is he drinking like he used to?" I so badly wanted to smack my father.

"Next time I see him I will give him a sobriety test," Stiles said as he glared at my father. "We'll do the alphabet. Start with F and end with U."

"How about you tell me what happened here?" My father asked.

"We don't know," I said. "We were stuck in the elevator the whole time."

"You're not the one who put the name on the doors," My father said.

"What name?" Stiles and I asked.

"Argent."

I looked at Stiles and I could tell that he had the same thought as me. Argent is next.

"Dad we're going to leave now," I said as Stiles and I got up and started to walk away.

"Katherine wait," My father called. "I want to talk to you. I want to explain why…"

"You had all the time I was in New York with you to explain," I snapped. "But instead you chose to pretend like I wasn't there."

I felt Stiles grab my hand and pull me away before I slapped my father. We got into his jeep so we could go warn the Argents and I felt Stiles looking at me.

"Are you ok?" Stiles asked me.

"I'll be fine once we save our parents," I said. Stiles grabbed my hand and I felt him kiss it. I looked over at Stiles and I saw that he was crying too. I moved closer and kissed his neck before I laid my head on his shoulder. "I love you Stiles."

"I love you too Kat," Stiles whispered and I felt him lay his head on mine.

…

**This is a short chapter because I got no reviews at all. So until I get reviews, the chapters will be short. So please review.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

I don't own Teen Wolf.

…..

_It's like I can't breathe_  
_It's like I can't see anything_  
_Nothing but you_  
_I'm addicted to you_  
_It's like I can't think_  
_Without you interrupting me_  
_In my thoughts_  
_In my dreams_  
_You've taken over me_  
_It's like I'm not me_  
_It's like I'm not me_

_~Addicted by Kelly Clarkson_

…..

We arrived at Allison's apartment and we told her what my father told us.

"Guardians Allison and we both know that's a roll I haven't exactly lived up to lately," Mr. Argent said.

"But she took Scott and Kat's mom plus Stiles' father," Allison said. "That's not a coincidence."

"Yeah and you might want to consider the fact that your name was on the elevator doors," I said as Stiles wrapped his arms around me.

"That kind of felt like a warning to me," Stiles said.

"I think it might be Morrell," Allison said.

"She does know more than she let's on," I agreed. "She might be trying to help us."

"Well she needs to get on that a lot faster," Stiles said. "The lunar eclipse is less than 2 freaking nights away."

I felt Stiles' arms leave my waist as he sat down.

"Hey Stiles," I said as I kneeled in front of him. "Don't give up hope. We will find them."

"How are you not ready to break?" Stiles asked me.

"I am trust me," I said. "My brother is now siding with the alpha pack, my mom was kidnapped by a darach, and my dad is back in town. If I am to be honest, you're the only thing that is keeping me from screaming and running away right now."

"What if they are all ready dead?" Stiles asked.

"I don't think so," Mr. Argent said. "It's like Jennifer's still putting pieces into play."

"And you are one of those pieces," Allison said.

"Then let's not wait around for her next move," Allison's dad said. "Everything I know about her is that she follows the genetic currents. So Melissa and the sheriff have to be somewhere in one of those currents. Stiles if we are going to find him we're going to need yours and Kat's help."

"You seriously want to go after her?" Stiles asked. "What if you get taken like the others. I mean no offense what's the difference between you and them?"

I watched as Argent grabbed his gun. "I'm carrying a 45. Maybe she can heal from a shot to the leg, but I would like to see how she manages with a shot to the face."

I actually agreed with Argent. I felt my phone buzz and I saw my dad was calling me. I rolled my eyes and hit ignore.

"We've got one priority right now. To find Melissa and the Sheriff and we've got a map of clues of where they might be. The only thing we don't have is time which is why I need all three of you."

"Where do we start?" Stiles asked.

"We need weapons," Allison said. Stiles and I watched as both Allison and her father started to bring in a lot of guns.

"I thought you guys were retired," I said.

"Retired yes, defenseless no," Argent said.

"Ok, but where would she put them?" I asked. "I mean she moved the bodies. There is where she kidnaps them, kills them, and then where she puts the bodies."

"Do you think she would use the same place twice?" Stiles asked.

"Maybe if she didn't succeed the first time," Argent said. He pointed at the bank.

"Scott's boss," Allison said.

"Deaton," Argent said.

"That's just one place so far," Stiles said. "We're going to need a lot more help."

"What about Lydia?" Allison asked.

"Lydia what can she do?" Argent asked.

"Lydia's got sort of a talent for finding dead bodies," Stiles said before I cut him off.

"She's a banshee and yes that means we can find dead bodies and we can communicate with other banshees and hear things no one else can here," I explained.

"Make sure if you hear from Scott you let us know immediately," Argent said.

"Yeah I'm thinking that's going to be unlikely," Stiles said.

"All three of you try to remember that he is just doing what he thinks is right," Argent said.

I heard a door shut and I turned to see Isaac.

"I can shoot a gun or a crossbow, but I am getting pretty good with these," Isaac said as he got out his claws.

…

While Allison, her dad and Isaac went to check out the vault, Stiles and I decided to go to school. I changed into a black fringe crop top, black ripped skinny jeans, and black converse.

We arrived at the school and I saw Lydia.

"Hey Lydia how are you?" I asked as we hugged.

"I'm good," She replied. "How are you and Stiles?"

"We're trying to hold up as best as we can and it doesn't help that Scott is now helping the alphas," I said.

"What no way," Lydia said.

"It's true you should have seen the look on his face," Stiles said.

"What can I do?" Lydia asked.

"I don't know," I whispered.

"What about Aiden has he text you back?" Stiles asked.

"No he hasn't texted me back," Lydia said. We both heard Stiles' phone buzz and I watched as he read the text before he started to shake.

"Stiles are you ok?" I asked.

"Jennifer…she has…she took Allison's father," Stiles said. I felt my heart shatter and I knew Stiles felt the same way. "She's got all three now."

"Stiles are you ok?" I asked.

"I think I'm having a panic attack," Stiles said.

"Try to breathe slowly," I said.

"I can't," Stiles said.

I grabbed Stiles and dragged him into the boys' locker room.

"Ok Stiles focus on anything, friends, us or anything," I said as I tried to calm him down.

"I can't," Stiles whispered.

I tried to think of what to do when I just decided to kiss him. I felt him freeze before he kissed me back.

"What's that for?" He asked as he looked at me.

"I read somewhere that if you hold your breath it can stop a panic attack and when I kissed you, you had no choice but to hold your breath," I explained.

"Thank you," Stiles whispered. "I love you so much and you are the only person keeping me sane right now."

"I love you too Stiles and I will always be here for you," I said before we kissed again. "I'm scared."

"I'm scarred too," Stiles admitted.

"I think we should talk to Morrell," I said.

"Great idea," Stiles said. We got our stuff and we walked into her office to see another person there.

"Hey wait your turn," The girl snapped at us.

"Wait you're Danielle, Heather's friend," Stiles said.

"I was Heather's friend and that's why I am here," She said. I walked over and opened Morrell's desk. "Hey those are private!"

"I'm looking for my file so hush," I snapped as I dug around. I finally found my folder.

"You have a folder?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah I was here for a lot of reasons," I said as I looked through my folder.

"Wait Kat what's this?" Stiles asked.

"That one is a tree and the other one is her face," I said.

"But you drew many trees," Stiles pointed out.

"Yeah so what?"

I watched as he turned the picture around and I realized that it was the nematron.

"You're right you have more problems," Danielle said as she left.

"Stiles you realize what this is right?" I asked.

"Yeah and we now need Peter and Derek," Stiles said.

…..

**I'll update Monday and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I don't own Teen Wolf.

….

_I'm standing in the flames_  
_And it's a beautiful kind of pain_  
_Setting fire to yesterday_  
_Find a light, find a light, find a light_  
_Standing in the flames_  
_And it's a beautiful kind of pain_  
_Setting fire to yesterday_  
_Find a light, find a light, find a light_

_~Beautiful Pain by Eminem ft. Sia._

….

Lydia, Stiles, and I were walking in the hallway.

"Peter and Derek know where it is," Stiles said.

"Stilinski," I heard. I looked and I saw my father and a few police officers.

"Lydia go to Derek and Peter," I said. "We'll handle my douche of a dad."

We turned to face my father after Lydia walked away.

"Did you know that your father's car is parked in the school parking lot and has been since last night," My father said.

"No, what does that mean?" Stiles asked.

"It means he's officially missing," My father said. I grabbed Stiles' hand and I glared at my father "Have you seen your brother?"

"No I haven't been home in a few days," I said.

"Where have you been?"

"I've been staying with Stiles," I said.

"Alone?"

"No, we totally invited the whole school to go sleep in Stiles' bed with us," I snapped. "Of course we were alone, but it's none of your business."

"You're my daughter so it is my business," My father said.

"Oh so now you want to admit that I am your daughter," I laughed. "That's funny."

I saw that my father was getting frustrated with me and I smiled.

"Ok let's go talk privately," My father said before he dragged us in to an empty classroom.

….

"Ok Stiles why do I get the feeling that you're not telling me something that will help find your dad?" My father asked as he sat on the teacher's desk. Stiles sat on a student desk and I stood in front of him and he had his arms hanging loosely around my waist.

"If I did, why would I not tell you?" Stiles asked.

"If it meant helping your dad, why wouldn't you?" My dad asked.

"So you're asking me to tell you what I would not tell you," Stiles said.

"Wow even I'm confused and I usually understand you Stiles," I said as I looked back at him. I saw him smile a little.

"First I have no idea what you said and second why don't you help me help you," My father said.

"He doesn't know," I snapped. "Why are you still questioning him? Can't you see he is upset and he just wants his father to be found! So how about you go question someone else and go find the sheriff!"

"Kat it is ok," Stiles said before answering my father. "Well I don't know how to help you help me tell you something that would help you if I don't know it." I had to cover up my laugh with a cough and I saw my father shoot me an annoyed look.

"Hey don't give me that look," I said. "It's a free country so I can laugh at what I want, like your hair."

My father shook his head before focusing back on Stiles.

"Are you doing this on purpose?" He asked Stiles.

"I don't know anything ok," Stiles said. "Can we just go?"

"Where are your other friends?" My father asked and I had to suppress a groan.

"You mean Scott?"

"No I mean Scott, Isaac Lahey, Allison Argent, the twins, Ethan and Aiden," My father listed. "I've been told your whole click didn't show up to school today."

"We don't have a click," I said.

"Come one," My father said. "There has been a pretty disturbing amount of violent activity in the county in the last few months. Several murders tied to this school. I don't know what's going on here, but it's serious and…hey! Your dad is missing!"

I moved so I could rub Stiles' back and I wrapped my arm around his shoulders.

"Fine, but I don't want you going home alone," My father said when Stiles wouldn't answer him. "And you're not going home with my daughter. Do you have anyone you can stay with?"

"He's with me," A voice said. Stiles and I looked up and we saw Deaton standing at the door.

"I'm going with you," I said as Stiles and I grabbed our back packs and followed Deaton out of the room.

"Katherine," My father called.

"Not going to talk to you," I called back. Stiles and I got into his jeep and we followed Deaton to his office.

"Stiles I am sorry about my father," I said as he drove.

"It's not your fault," Stiles told me. "But I really don't like your dad."

I laughed. "I don't think anyone likes him."

Stiles looked at me before he grabbed my hand.

"I love you," Stiles told me.

"I love you too Stiles," I said. I moved closer and I put my head on his shoulder and I stared out the windshield until we got to Deaton's office. We got out of the jeep and walked into and we saw Lydia, Isaac, and Allison already there.

"It has to be on a current," Stiles said as we started discussing on how to find our parents. "Maybe at the axis of two or where they all intersect. I just know it's where Derek took Paige to die."

"My dad and Gerard were there once, but Gerard says he can't remember," Allison said. "And my father isn't here to tell us."

"Yeah mine either," Stiles said.

I heard my phone go off and it was my father again. I answered it.

"What do you want?" I saw everyone look at me.

_"Katherine have you seen your mother?"_ He asked.

"No, I told you I haven't been home in a few days," I said. "Why?"

_"You're mother is now officially missing,"_ He said.

"How do you know?" I asked as I tried not to cry.

_"Nobody has heard from her in a day or two,"_ My father said.

"Well call me if you manage to figure something out," I said.

_"Wait Katherine,"_ My father said.

"What now?"

_"I want you to come stay with me until we find your mother,"_ He said.

"Hell no," I said. "I'll stay with Stiles or I'll go somewhere else."

I hung up my phone and I saw Stiles giving me a questionable look.

"My mother is now declared missing," I said.

"Kat…" Stiles said before he pulled me into a hug. "We'll find them, all of them and until then you can stay with me." I nodded and I wiped away my tears.

"So how do we find this place?" Isaac asked.

We all looked at Deaton. "There might be a way," He said. "But it's dangerous and we're going to need Scott."

"I'll call him," I said.

I pulled out my phone and when I called Scott, I was surprised that he actually answered.

"Hey Scotty we need you to meet us," I said.

_"Where do you want to meet?"_

"In the woods," I said.

_"Ok,_" He said.

I hung up my phone and looked at the others. "Let's go."

….

I sat upfront with Stiles while Deaton was in the back. I just stared out the window until I saw Scott. I jumped out of the jeep and ran to him.

"Scotty," I said as I wrapped my arms around him.

"Hey kitty Kat," Scott said as he hugged me back. "How are you?"

I gave him a look. "Right. So how did you guys find out?"

"Lydia," Stiles said, "You?"

"Morrell," Scott said. "None of the other alphas know where it is either."

"If it works are you going to tell them?" I asked.

"I can't stop Jennifer without them," Scott said.

"How about we concentrate on finding your parents," Deaton said.

"What's the plan," Scott said.

"Essentially you, Stiles, and Allison need to be replacement sacrifices for your parents," Deaton said.

"What about me?" I asked.

"I will tell you what you need to do when where back at my office," Deaton told me.

"We die for them?" Scott asked.

"But he can bring us back," Stiles said. "You can bring us back, right?"

"You remember the part where I said it was dangerous," Deaton told them. "If it goes right, the three of you will be dead for a few seconds, but there is something else you need to think about. This is a dangerous thing for more reason then one. You'll be giving power back to the nematon, a place that hasn't had power for a very long time. This kind of power is like a magnet and it will attract the supernatural.

Things that a family like the Argents can fill the pages of a bestiary with; it will draw them here, like a beacon."

"That doesn't sound any worse than anything we've ever seen," Stiles said.

"You'd be surprised at what you've yet to see," I said and they all looked at me. "What? New York was full of crazy shit."

"Is that it?" Scott asked.

"No, it will also have an effect on the three of you," Deaton said. "You won't be able to see it, but you will feel it every day for the rest of your lives. It will be a kind of darkness around your heart and it will be permanent, like a scar."

"Like a tattoo," Scott whispered.

…

We were back at Deaton's office and Lydia, Isaac, and I were dumping bags of ice in cold water for them.

"Alright, what did you bring?" Deaton asked when we finished.

"Um… I got my dad's badge," Stiles said. "Jennifer kind of crushed it in her hand, but I tried hammering it out a bit, still doesn't look great." I grabbed Stiles' hand as I tried to comfort him.

"It doesn't need to look good if it has meaning," Deaton said.

"Is that an actual silver bullet?" Isaac asked Allison.

"Yeah, my dad made it. It's symbolic," Allison said. "When we finish learning all the skills to become a hunter, we make a silver bullet."

"Scott?" Deaton asked him.

"My dad got my mom this watch," Scott said.

"She used to say it was the only thing in their marriage that actually worked," I said as I looked at the watch. The weight of how much I missed my mom was now hitting me full force.

"Ok the three of you will get in," Deaton said. "Each of us will hold you down until you're essentially dead, but it's not just someone to hold you under. It needs to be someone who can pull you back, someone with a strong connection to you, an emotional tether. Kat you go with Stiles."

I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked. "I mean Scott and I both have to go under."

Deaton nodded.

After we established who goes with whom, they walked up to the tubs. Stiles looked back at me and I nodded. I watched as he got in.

"Stiles…"I said.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"You better not die or I will kill you and that goes for all of you," I said.

"I love you Kat," Stiles said. I bent down and I pulled him into a kiss. I felt his hands cup my face and I felt him wipe away my tears.

"I love you so much Stiles," I said. I looked at Scott. "I love you Scotty."

"Love you too kitty," Scott said. I got up and stood behind Stiles.

"By the way," Stiles said to Scott. "If I don't make it back and you do, I want you to know that your dad is back in town."

"Stiles don't say that," I said.

"Well it might happen," Stiles said and I shook my head.

I put my hands on Stiles' shoulders and I pushed him under while Isaac pushed Allison and Deaton pushed Scott.

I watched as my boyfriend lay still in the water and I couldn't stop the tears that kept falling down my face.

….

**I want more reviews and then I will update again. So please review and let me know what you think!**


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**I want to thank Vartan-Lover, xxxanniexx, 99Tina99, XXxbellxXXxx, and my two guest reviewers! Thanks for the reviews and I'm glad you like my story and I also want to thank 99Tina99 again! Thank you for your review and I am glad that you think I am a good writer!**

….

_I feel so numb_  
_Staring at the shower wall_  
_It's begun,_  
_The feeling that the end has come_  
_And now the water's cold_

_I tried to eat today_  
_But the lump in my throat got in the way_

_In this time I've lost all sense of pride_  
_I've called a hundred times_  
_If I hear your voice I'll be fine_

_And I, I can't come alive_  
_I want the room to take me under_  
_'Cause I can't help but wonder_  
_What if I had one more night for goodbye?_  
_If you're not here to turn the lights off, I can't sleep_  
_These four walls and me_

_~These Four Walls by Little Mix_

….

I was now curled up in a chair, staring at the wall while they still haven't woken up.

"Deaton is it supposed to take this long?" I asked.

"No," Deaton said. "I am worried about them."

"So am I," I whispered. "So am I."

…

They all shot up out of the water, successfully scaring the shit out of me. I quickly got up and grabbed three towels.

"I saw it," Scott said. "I know where it is!"

"We passed it," Stiles said. "It's a stump of a huge tree, well it's not huge anymore." I handed all three of them towels and I shared a look with Deaton.

"We can find it," Scott said. We all looked at each other again.

"What?" Allison asked.

"You guys were out a long time," Isaac said.

"How long's a long time?" Stiles asked.

"16 hours," I said as I looked at them.

"We've been in the water for 16 hours?!" Scott said.

"And the full moon rises in less 4," I told them.

I saw they were all shocked. I walked over to Scott and threw my arms around his neck.

"Thank god you're ok," I whispered in Scott's ear.

"I have to go back," Scott said. I pulled out of my brother's arms and looked at him like he grew 2 heads.

"No dude you're not going back with them," Stiles said as he dried off.

"I made a deal with Deucalion," Scott said.

"Scott you don't know him like I do," I said.

"Really how do you know him?" Scott asked.

"I met him in New York and he is the reason I became a banshee," I said. "He put me in the hospital for over a month and I almost died! He knew who I was and he knew about you Scott! He wants you in his pack! That's why he bit me because if I turned and joined his pack, he thought that you would join once you became a true alpha!"

"I made a deal and I can't go back," Scott said.

"Does anyone else think that sounds a lot like 'deal with the devil'?" Stiles asked.

"I do," I said.

"Why does it matter anyways?" Isaac asked.

"Because I still don't think we can beat Jennifer without them," Scott said.

"He trusts you more than anyone," Allison told Deaton. "Tell him he is wrong!"

"I'm not so sure he is," Deaton said and I gave him my 'are you fucking kidding me' look. "Circumstances like this sometimes requires that you make alliances with people you consider enemies"

"So we're going to trust him," Isaac said. "The guy that calls himself death destroyer of worlds, we're going to trust that guy?"

"I wouldn't trust him, no," Deaton said. "But you could use him to your advantage. Deucalion may be the enemy, but he could also be the bait."

Nobody responded. I grabbed Stiles' hand and I felt him pull me against his chest and wrap his arms around my waist. I didn't care that my back was getting wet.

We were all thinking when we heard the door open.

"I'm looking for Kat," I heard one of the twins say.

I got out of Stiles' arms and walked to where they were.

"What do you want?" I asked Ethan.

"I need your help," Ethan told me.

"With what?" Stiles asked as he put a protective arm around me.

"Stopping my brother and Kali," Ethan said. "From killing Derek."

…..

We all went to Derek's loft and I saw Derek, Peter, and Cora, who looked ok again.

"We know about the lunar eclipse," Ethan said. "So don't think Kali is going to just sit around and wait for it to level the playing field. She's coming and my brother's coming with her."

"Good enough for me," Peter said. "Derek?"

"You want me to run?" Derek asked.

"No I want you to stay and get slaughtered by an alpha with a foot fetish," Peter said sarcastically. "Of course I want you to run, Sprint, gallop, leap your way out of town!"

"If you want to die for something, that's fine by me," Cora said. "But do it for something meaning full!"

"How do you know I'm going to lose?" Derek asked.

"We don't," Peter said. "But I bet they have an idea." I saw that Peter was looking at me and Lydia. "Don't you girls?"

"We don't know anything," I snapped.

"But you feel something don't you," Peter said with a smug look that made me want to smack him.

"What do you feel?" Derek asked.

I looked at Lydia and I knew she felt the same thing I did. "We feel like…" I whispered. "…were standing in a grave yard." I could feel all the death that was going to happen in this loft tonight.

"Well Kat and I are going to head out to go find our parents," Stiles said.

"Good luck guys," I said before Stiles dragged me out of Derek's loft.

I got into the jeep with Stiles and I could feel a storm coming as the wind picked up.

"Stiles be careful," I said as he started driving. "I don't like the look of the sky."

"I will," Stiles said.

I looked out the window and I felt Stiles grab my hand. I looked over at him and I saw him staring at me and I smiled at him. I turned my head back to the window and I watched as the storm started to get worse.

"Stiles I don't think this is a normal storm," I said as I looked at the sky.

"What is causing the storm then?" Stiles asked.

"I think its Jennifer," I said. I was going to say something else when I heard a loud scream. I grabbed my ears and I let out a cry as I put my head on my knees.

"Kat what's wrong?" Stiles asked.

I realized that it was Lydia. I lifted my head and looked at Stiles. "It's Lydia," I said.

"Is she ok?" Stiles asked as he tried to see out the window.

"I don't know," I said. "Stiles look out!"

I saw Stiles as he tried to move the jeep, but he couldn't and we crashed into a tree. I felt blood dripping down my head and I looked at Stiles.

"Stiles wake up," I said as I shook him. "Stiles please wake up!" I kept shaking him, but I felt the dark creeping up on me before I passed out.

…..

When I woke up, I saw Stiles looking at me.

"Stiles what happened?" I asked as he helped me out of the jeep.

"The storm made me crash the jeep," Stiles said. I watched as he grabbed a metal bat. "Let's go find our parents."

I grabbed his hand and we ran. We kept running until I saw the nematon.

"Stiles look," I said as I pointed to the nematon. The ground around it was collapsing and I could feel the ground shaking. I grabbed Stiles' arm and I dragged him into the nematon as the lunar eclipse started. Stiles and I jumped into the root cellar and Stiles put the bat under a beam that was falling.

"I always said that aluminum was better than wood," The sheriff said. We all laughed and I crawled over to my mom and I hugged her.

"Mom I have missed you so much," I whispered as I started to cry.

"I missed you too sweetheart," My mother whispered as she rubbed my back.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as I looked at her.

"I'm a little hungry and I could use a shower," My mom said.

"When we get home, I will make you a big dinner," I said. "I'm just glad you're ok."

"Kat what happened to your head?" My mom asked. I shared a look with Stiles and we both said, "We'll tell you later."

"Where's Scott?" My mom asked.

"He is dealing with Jennifer," I said.

We watched as the nematon was falling apart and the dirt started to fill in. I looked at mom and I saw her looking at me. I felt her put her arms around me and pull me into a tight hug. I laid my head on her shoulder and watched as the storm got worse. I thought we were going to get buried alive when the storm stopped.

"Is it over?" Allison asked. We nodded and I hugged my mom out of relief and then I felt Stiles pull me into a hug.

"Were safe," I whispered into his ear.

"Yeah were safe," He laughed.

"Umm…Stiles what are you going to do about your jeep?" I asked.

"What happened to the jeep?" His father asked.

"I might have crashed it," Stiles said as he rubbed his head. "Oh look Scott is calling me!"

_"Hey you ok?"_ I heard Scott ask.

"Yeah we're ok," Stiles said. "We're all ok. How about you, are you ok?"

_"Sort of,"_ Scott said.

"Think you can come and get us?" Stiles asked.

_"Yeah of course."_

"Great, ok…um…bring a ladder," Stiles said and we all laughed. We watched as he hung up the phone and I grabbed his hand and I felt him pull me to him. I sat in his lap until Scott came with a ladder to get us out.

…..

The next morning I woke up and I took a shower before changing into a blue high low dress with a gold belt and my pink converse.

Scott drove me to school while Stiles' jeep was getting fixed.

Things were settling down again and I was hoping that it stayed that way. My dad decided that he wanted to stay and fix his relationship with Scott and me, but I don't think I could ever forgive him.

I saw Stiles when I walked into the school and he wrapped his arms around me.

"I love you Stiles," I said.

"I love you too," Stiles said before he kissed me.

….

**Well what do you think? I want some reviews! I can't believe that I am now going onto season 3B. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Well guess what? This is the first chapter of season 3B! I want to thank xxxanniexx and Melanie (guest) for their reviews! I hope you enjoy this chapter and I will see you at the bottom!**

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

_Running from the madhouse, they won't take me back_  
_Got the medicines to give me what I need_  
_Yes I'm burning up but music is my drug_  
_Doesn't matter if I shout or if I scream_

_They're coming for me_  
_They're coming for me_

_~Madhouse by Little Mix_

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

I woke up when I heard Stiles moving around. I looked at him and I could tell that he was having another nightmare.

"Stiles wake up," I said as I tried to wake him up. "Stiles baby wake up, it's just a dream. Wake up Stiles!"

This is the fifth time that he had has a nightmare. I tried to wake him up, but I couldn't. I was about to dump some water on him when he woke up screaming.

"Stiles calm down," I said as I held onto him. The door opened and Stiles' father ran into the room.

"It's ok son," He said as he grab Stiles as we attempted to calm him.

"Stiles it's ok, it was just a nightmare," I said. "Sheriff I got this, go back to bed."

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm sure," I nodded. I watched as the sheriff left the room. "Want to talk about it?"

Stiles shook his head as he pulled me closer to him.

"Stiles please talk to me," I begged.

He sighed. "It was another nightmare. It was like a dream within a dream and I couldn't wake up."

I rubbed his arm as I looked at him. I saw the bags under his eyes that weren't there a few days ago. "Stiles you know you can tell me about this when ever, right?"

He nodded. I felt him pull me closer. I was practically on top of him.

"We'll get through this together," I told Stiles. "I will always be with you."

I felt Stiles nod and I soon felt his breathing slow down and I knew he was asleep. I put my head on his chest and I slowly fell asleep.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

I woke up and I saw that Stiles was already dressed and was on the computer.

"Hey Stiles," I said as I sat up. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours," Stiles responded.

"Let me get dressed and then we can head to school," I said as I grabbed my clothes and walked into the bathroom.

I quickly showered and changed into a green strapless dress like shirt with a black belt, dark skinny jeans, black heels, and a purse.

I walked back into Stiles' room and when he looked up at me, he smiled.

"You look beautiful," Stiles said as he got up and gave me a kiss. "Are you ready?"

I nodded.

We got into his jeep when I felt my phone go off. I saw that it was my dad calling me again. He has been at the house so much that I have been staying at Stiles' for the past few days. He keeps trying to tell me that I need a break from Stiles. I swear to god, I want to punch him.

"Is that your dad?" Stiles asked me.

"Yeah," I said. "He says that I need to come home today or else I am grounded."

"Does he even have that power?" Stiles asked me.

"I don't know," I said. "But I probably should go home; I probably am worrying my mom."

"Well I will miss you," Stiles said.

I smiled at him.

"Don't worry I will miss you too," I said as I leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you!"

"I love you too," Stiles said as we got out of the jeep. "Now let's find Scott."

We walked into the school and I kept my eye out looking for my twin.

"Stiles I have a question," I said. "Why were you looking at your computer screen like you couldn't understand anything it said?"

"Umm…" Stiles said as he scratched the back of his neck. "Well I just have been having a hard time reading."

"Is it from that night?" I asked as I looked at him with worry while we walked back outside.

"Maybe…I don't know Kat," Stiles said. I squeezed his hand before I saw Scott running down the stairs as he kept looking back at his shadow.

"Scott are you ok?" I asked as he came towards us, but he didn't seem to hear me. Hell he didn't notice us until he almost crashed into us. "Scott! Are you ok?"

"Yeah…yeah I am totally fine," He said, but even I knew that he was lying. I gave him a look. "I'm ok!'

"You don't look ok Scott," Stiles told him. "It's happening to you too. You're seeing things too, aren't you?"

"How did you know?" Scott asked.

"Because it's happening to all three of you," Lydia said as she came over to us with Allison.

We walked in to the school and Lydia said, "Well well look who's no longer the crazy one!"

"We're not crazy," Allison said.

"Hallucinating, sleep paralysis, yeah you're fine," Lydia said as she rolled her eyes.

"Lydia's right, you guys are not fine," I said.

"We did die and come back to life," Scott pointed out. "That's got to have side effects right?"

"We'll keep an eye on each other, ok?" Stiles said. "Kat and Lydia…stop enjoying this so much!"

"Who say's I'm enjoying it?" I asked. I looked at Lydia and she gave me a shrug. I shook my head and I followed Stiles to class.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

We walked into our first class and I sat next to Stiles and Scott was behind him.

"Hello everyone," Our teacher said. "My name is Mr. Yukimura and I will be taking over for your previous history teacher. My family and I moved here three weeks ago so I am sure by now that you know my daughter, Kira. Or you might not since she's never mentioned anyone from school or brought home a friend for that matter."

I heard a thump and I turned my head to see a dark haired girl with her hair down.

"There she is," Mr. Yukimura said as he pointed to her. She lifted her head to look at everyone and I saw her look at Scott. I looked at Scott and I saw him looking at her. I turned my attention back to the board as Mr. Yukimura said, "Ok let's begin with American history at the turn of the 20th century."

I pulled out my notebook and I began to take notes.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

After class was over I walked to Stiles' locker with him and Scott since my locker was right next to his. I opened my locker with no problem and when I looked at Stiles, I saw him staring at his lock.

"Stiles are you ok?" I asked him.

"I'm fine," He snapped. I looked at him with shock.

"Well fine," I snapped back. "Sorry for being concerned!" I slammed my locker shut before I walked away to find Lydia and Allison.

I found them at Lydia's locker.

"Hey Lyd, hey Allison," I said as I walked up to them. "What's up with you guys?"

"Nothing much," Lydia said. "I'm having a sleepover, want to come?"

"Tonight?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" Lydia asked.

"I can't tonight," I told her. "I have to go home or else I will get in trouble. I haven't been home in almost a week and my dad is making me go."

"Your dad is at your place?" Allison asked.

"Why do you think that I haven't gone home," I said. "I don't want to talk to him. I'm not ready to talk yet."

"So have you been staying at Stiles' house?" Allison asked.

I nodded. "But lately he has been snapping at me for no reason," I said.

"Maybe he is just stressed," Lydia said.

"Maybe, but I am only trying to help," I said.

"Well if you want to take a break from Stiles, you can help me help Allison," Lydia said.

"But I have to go home," I said.

"You'll go home," Lydia said. "Just a few hours later." I watched as she smiled and I couldn't help but smile with her.

"I'm in," I said as we headed to our next class.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

After school we went to the woods and I helped Lydia sat up a target for Allison to practice with.

"Do you really think that this is going to help?" Allison asked.

"We don't know," I said. "Just try it please!"

"Get your head into it," Lydia said as she walked back over to us. "Just hit a few and see what happens."

I watched as Allison tried to shoot an arrow, but her hands were shaking so bad that the arrow didn't even come close to the target.

"Try again," I said. "And try to calm down."

Allison nodded.

I watched as she grabbed another arrow and she tried to shoot again, but again she missed.

"Maybe…hold the string a different way," Lydia said. "Try the Mongolian draw." Allison and I gave her a look of shock. "I read."

I laughed as Allison listened to what she said and when she tried to hit the target, she missed….again.

"Ok um…take a second to close your eyes and imagine the area," Lydia said as Allison closed her eyes.

"Lydia do you really think that this will work?" I asked.

"Hush," Lydia told me before focusing on Allison.

I watched as Allison opened her eyes, then I saw fear in her eyes.

"Allison you ok?" I asked as I tried to look at what she saw.

"Did you see that?" She asked.

"See what Allison?" I asked. "All we see is trees."

Allison grabbed her arrows.

"Wait here," She said.

"Are you serious?" Lydia asked her.

"I'll be right back," Allison said as she walked away.

"What the hell is that about?" I asked.

"Lydia!" I heard Allison yell. I watched as Allison pulled an arrow out and shot it at Lydia. I pushed Lydia out of the way and the arrow hit me in the shoulder. I let out a cry of pain and that seemed to snap Allison out of whatever trance she was in.

"Oh my god," Allison said. "Katherine I am so sorry!" I was on my knees and I saw Isaac come out of nowhere.

"We need to get her to the hospital," He said as he and Lydia helped me up.

"No," I panted. "Take me to my house. My mom will know what to do."

"Are you sure?" Lydia asked.

"I'm positive,"I said.

"Kat I am so sorry," Allison said again as we got into her car.

"Don't worry about it," I said. "This isn't the worse thing to happen to me."

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

We got to my house and I saw Scott was there, but my mom was not.

"Scott!" I yelled as we walked in the house. "Scott McCall get your ass down here now!"

"What do you want Kat I am…oh my god!" Scott said when he saw the arrow in my shoulder. "What the hell happened?

"I got shot with an arrow," I snapped. "Where's mom?"

"Shopping," Scott said.

"Can you call her and tell her to come home," I said. "It's an emergency!"

He nodded before he ran upstairs to get his phone.

"Now Isaac," I said as I ignored the pain in my shoulder. "What were you doing in the woods?"

"Nothing…umm…I… was taking a walk," He said. I rolled my eyes.

"You suck at lying," I said. "Well I am going to take a nap. Wake me up when my mom gets here."

I lay down as they all looked at me like I was crazy, but I didn't care and I soon fell asleep.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

I woke up when I heard my mom yelling.

"Hey mom," I said as I woke up. "Can you get this arrow out of my shoulder?"

I saw that my mom looked pissed.

"What happened?" She asked as she grabbed her first aid kit.

"It was an accident," I said before she yanked the arrow out and I screamed in pain. "You couldn't have been gentle!"

"Sorry," She said and I could tell that she was really sorry.

I shook my head and I let her patch me up.

"At least I'm home," I muttered.

I heard her laugh.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

The next day at school I was wearing a crop top with the words 'Don't go with the flow' on it, skinny jeans, sandals, and a bracelet that Stiles had bought me. I walked into history and I sat next to Stiles and he looked pissed when he saw what happened to my shoulder.

"What happened?" Stiles asked.

"Why do you care?" I snapped.

"Listen Kat, I am sorry," He said. "I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been stressed."

"I'm sorry for freaking out," I said. "And Allison accidentally shot me."

"Are you ok?" He asked.

"I'm fine," I said. He smiled at me as Coach walked into the class room and began to teach us.

I heard writing and I saw Stiles writing in his note book.

"Stilinski are you paying attention?" Coach asked. "Stilinski!"

Stiles didn't even look up as his writing began to go faster before Coach blew his whistle.

"Stilinski!" Coach yelled.

"What was the question?" Stiles asked.

"The question was 'are you paying attention back there?'" Coach yelled.

"I am now," Stiles said.

"Stilinski stop reminding me why I drink every night," Coach said.

Scott and I looked at Stiles in concern.

"I just fell asleep," Stiles told us.

"Stiles you weren't asleep," I said as I looked at his notebook. He looked down at his notebook before he closed it.

"I'm fine," Stiles whispered. "I am fine."

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

After class was over we sat outside at a table and I sat in Stiles' lap.

"Ok so what happens to someone with a near death experience and comes out of it seeing things?" Scott asked.

"And is unable to tell what's real or not," Stiles added.

"And is being haunted by demonic visions of dead relatives," Allison added.

"They are all locked up because they are insane," Isaac said.

"Can you at least try to be helpful?" Stiles asked. I gave him a look to be nice, but he ignored me.

"For half of my childhood I was locked up in a freezer," Isaac said. "So being helpful is kind of new to me!"

"Are you still milking that?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah I am still milking that," Isaac said.

"Boys shut up," I said, but they didn't listen.

"Hey," The Kira girl said as she walked over to us. "Sorry I couldn't help overhearing what you guys were talking about." We all looked at her. "And I might actually know what you're talking about. There is a Tibetan word for it, it's called Bardo. It literally means in between state. The state of life and death."

"And what do they call you?" Lydia asked.

"Kira," Scott said. "She's in our history class."

"So are you talking Bardo as in Tibetan Buddhism or Indian?" Lydia asked.

"Either I guess," She said as she sat down. "But all this stuff you guys were just saying, all that stuff happens in Bardo. There are different states where you can have hallucinations, some you see and some you hear. And you can be visited by peaceful or wrathful ditties."

"What are those?" Isaac asked.

"Like demons," Kira said.

"Demons, why not," Stiles said before I slapped him and I gave him a look to shut up and to not be rude.

"Hold on, if there are different progressive states, then what's the last one?" Allison asked.

"Death, you die," Kira said.

We all looked at each other and I knew I wasn't the only one worried.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

Scott decided that we should go talk to Deaton. I honestly wanted to go home so I could rest, but Stiles begged me to go so I did.

"It sounds like your subconscious is trying to communicate with you," Deaton said when Stiles told him what was going on.

"Well how do I tell my subconscious to use a language that I actually know?" Stiles asked.

"Do you remember what the sign language looked like?" Deaton asked. "The placement and the movement of the hands."

"You know sign language?" Scott asked.

"I know a little," Deaton said.

"I know sign language," I said. They all looked at me in shock. "What? I knew a few deaf people so I learned the language pretty quick."

"Why am I not surprised that you learned something in New York," Scott said.

"Just show me the signs," I told Stiles. I watched as he did the hand movements and told me the order. "When is a door not a door? That is what it means."

"When it's ajar," Scott said.

"You're kidding me, a riddle?" Stiles asked. "My subconscious wants to tell me a riddle?"

"Not necessarily," Deaton said. "When the three of you went under the water, when you crossed from unconsciousness to a kind of super conscious, you essentially opened a door in your minds."

"Ok so what does that mean?" Scott asked. "The door is still open?"

"Ajar," Deaton said.

"A door into our minds," Stiles said slowly.

"I did tell you that it was risky," Deaton said.

"What do we do about it?" Scott asked.

"You need to close it," I said. "Having an opening into your mind isn't good."

"You need to close it as soon as possible," Deaton said.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

It was dark when we left the vet and as soon as we stepped out the door, Stiles' father pulled up.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I'm here because I could use some help," The sheriff said. "Actually your help." I saw that he was pointing at Scott.

"Why me?" Scott asked.

"Because almost 8 years ago, an entire family died in a car accident," The sheriff said. "A young girl named Malia was never found. There's enough evidence for me to think that a werewolf could have caused the accident and then dragged her body away. If you could even just somehow get a lock on her scent, if you could somehow help me find her body, it might provide the missing clue."

"And what if it was a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Well then there is someone out there who murdered an entire family," The sheriff said. "Someone who still needs to be caught."

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

It was the next day and I decided not to go with Scott, Stiles, and the sheriff to the Tate house so I could sleep in.

When I finally woke up and I got dressed before I walked down stairs, I saw my father sitting at the kitchen table with my mom.

"Hey mom," I said as I poured myself a bowl of cereal.

"Morning sleepy head," My mom said. "I have to work today so I am taking the car."

I nodded. "I might just call Lydia and Allison to see if they want to hang out," I said.

"Actually," My father said. "I want to talk to you today. You've been putting it off for too long."

"Maybe I don't want to talk because I have nothing to say to you anymore," I snapped.

"Katherine just talk to your father," My mom said as she got up and grabbed her purse. "I have to go. I'll see you later."

My father waited until my mom walked out the door before he started to talk.

"Listen Katherine," He started. "I know that you are mad at me…"

"That's an understatement," I snapped. "I am pissed at you!"

"Ok well I know you are pissed at me, but I want to apologize," He said. "I realize that I wasn't a good father to you in New York and I…"

"That's why you think I am pissed at you?" I asked before I laughed. "That's part of why I am pissed. I am really pissed about the fact that you threw me away like I was crazy!"

"You were acting pretty crazy," He said. "So I did what was best for you!"

"Oh yeah," I laughed. "Throwing me into rehab and then putting me into the nut house was totally the best thing for me! Did you even stop to think that maybe I needed you? I was in a car accident and you treated me like I had just had a mental breakdown."

"You were pretty close to one," My father snapped.

"That's what you think!" I yelled. "No one's perfect! Just look at you! I know what happened that made mom kick you out! I know what you did you did to Scott and me."

"Tell me what I did if you think you know!" My father yelled.

"I know you were drunk and because of you, Scott fell down the stairs and I fell out the damn window," I yelled. "So you have no right to judge me!"

"It was a mistake!"

"So was me moving to New York with you," I snapped. "I should have just stayed here!"

"Why so you could be pregnant by now?" My father yelled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I yelled.

"With all the night that you have been spending with that Stilinski kid, I am surprised you still not pregnant right now!" He yelled.

"You want to know why I have been spending every night at Stiles' house." I screamed. "To get away from you and your stupid authority, I hate you! You think that you can just waltz back here and tell me what to do, but you can't!"

By now I was in tears and I wanted to leave so badly.

"Maybe if you would actually listen to me," He said as he tried to calm down. "I just want to apologize and make things right with you and your brother!"

"Well guess what, apology un-accepted!" I yelled before I heard the front door open and Scott came in. "Hey Scotty what's up?"

"How could you?" Scott yelled at our father.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You're trying to get Stiles' father fired from his job!" Scott yelled.

"What?" I yelled. "Why the fuck would you do that?"

"Watch your language young lady," My father said. "I am only trying to help this town!"

I now stood next to Scott. "No one asked for your help! I am pretty sure no one would ask for your help even if you were the last person on earth!"

"You're not helping anyone!" Scott yelled.

"You're just trying to help yourself!" I yelled.

"I can't believe that you would do this to my best friend, Kat's boyfriend!" Scott yelled.

"I'm not doing anything to your friend," Our father said. "I am doing my job."

"Yeah well your job sucks!" Scott and I yelled at the same time.

"Some days I can't argue that," He shrugged.

"Can someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" I heard my mom ask as she looked at all of us.

"He is trying to get Stiles' dad fired," I said.

"No that's not true," Our father said.

"What are you doing?" Our mom asked.

"Conducting a case for impeachment," Our father told her.

"That sounds a lot like getting him fired," Our mom said.

"Lack of resignation and inability to close cases is what's going to get him fired," Our father said.

"Or maybe a douche bag like you, who has a grudge against him, is trying to get him fired," I snapped.

"My job is to collect the information," He said. "The job that my superiors gave me."

"Your job sucks," My mom said. I looked over at Scott and I could tell that he was close to transforming.

"Scott you need to calm down," I said as I gave my mom a look for help. "Scott calm down."

Scott sweetheart calm down," My mom said as she grabbed his hand to hide his claws. His eyes started to glow red. "Come with me right now."

My mom and I led Scott into the hallway.

"Just breathe Scott," I said. "Let it go."

"I'm trying," Scott said. We watched as his fangs grew.

"You told me that you and Stiles figured out a way to control it," My mom said. "Find an anchor right? Find an anchor!"

"My anchor was Allison," Scott said. "I don't have Allison anymore."

"Think of a new anchor," I said.

"Be your own anchor," My mom said. "You can do this!"

We watched as he went back to normal. We all just stood there and took some deep breaths.

"Now we have to throw the douche bag out of the house….again," I said and my mom smiled at me. "I'll go deal with it."

I walked back into the room and I saw my dad still there.

"Is Scott ok?" He asked.

"Leave," I said.

"Kat I want to be sure…" He started before I cut him off.

"One, only people who are close to me can call me Kat and two, we don't want you here," I snapped. "So again I repeat, leave!"

I saw him slump a little bit before he left.

"Kat!" I turned my head to see Scott. "Let's go get Stiles."

"What are we doing?" I asked as I grabbed my jacket.

"We're going to go look for a body," Scott said.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

We walked into Stiles' room and he sat up when he saw us.

"Hey what's going on?" Stiles asked.

"You, me and Kat," Scott said. "We're going out to find a body, a dead body."

Stiles quickly got dressed and we decided to all go in the jeep to make it easier. So I sat in the back while Scott was upfront and nobody said anything until we got to the woods.

"You know if my dad's right, that means there's another werewolf in town that we haven't met yet," Stiles said as we walked.

"I know," Scott said.

"And if it turns out to be something like triplets that can transform into a three headed hound of hell then I am seriously not up for that," Stiles told us.

"I don't think any of us are," I said. I felt Stiles grab my hand and I looked at him and I saw him smile at me.

"Especially since I can't even control my own transformation," Scott said.

We kept walking and we heard a coyote howl and Stiles grabbed onto Scott, making him drop his phone into a puddle.

"Sorry buddy," Stiles said. "I hate coyotes so much. They always sound like they are mauling some tiny helpless little animal."

Scott and Stiles jumped down to the rocks and Stiles helped me down.

"Thanks Stiles," I said as I gave him a smile.

"No problem," He said.

"Still works," Scott said.

"Good phone," I said.

"Can I see the flashlight?" Stiles asked. I looked at Stiles and I knew that he saw something.

"Stiles what do you see?" I asked him, but he didn't answer me.

"I think we found it," Stiles said.

We followed Stiles and I saw what he was talking about. There was a car that was flipped upside down and it looked like it has been there for a long time.

"Um… why wouldn't they move it?" Scott asked. "Isn't it evidence?"

"It's probably too much of a pain in the ass to tow out," Stiles said.

I saw claw marks that ran on the car door.

"Hey guys look," I said as I pointed to them. Scott ran his hand along the claw marks and they matched up with a person's hand. "Oh my god!"

"Animal claws would be a lot closer together," Stiles said. "They would be closer together right?"

"Then it was a werewolf," Scott said.

"So my dad was right," Stiles told us.

"Stiles what are you doing?" I asked when he started to look in the car. He didn't answer, but Scott and I bent down to look into the car with him.

"What's that?" Scott asked as he pointed to something.

Stiles reached his arm in and pulled out a baby doll.

"I'm hungry," The baby doll said, successfully scaring the hell out of us. We all screamed as Stiles dropped the doll.

"I think I just had a minor heart attack," Stiles said.

"How the hell can the doll still talk?" I asked as I put my hand to my chest.

Stiles shook his head. I was about to say something when we all heard a growl. I looked up and I saw a coyote.

"Please tell me you see that!" Scott said.

"We see it Scotty," I said as we all looked at the animal. We watched as Scott took off after it.

"Scott, Scott wait!" Stiles called.

"Scott!" I yelled. We both knew there was no point in running after them because they were faster than us. "What the hell is wrong with my brother?"

"I don't know," Stiles responded.

^% #$^%^**()(_)^%$#$#$ ! ! #%^&*()(*&^%$## #$&**&

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! It is the longest chapter I have written and it took me a few days to type. I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of 3B. I also wanted to thank Vartan-LoVer for the ship name for Kat and Stiles. The name is Stat!**

**Leave some reviews!**


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**I want to thank Vartan-LoVer, 99Tina99, and Melanie (Guest) for their reviews! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh I also wanted to know, once I am caught up and until Teen Wolf comes back, would you guys want a spin off? It would be about Kat's time in New York with her dad and it would tell you everything that happened to her from the minute she left Beacon Hills. Let me know what you think when you review!**

_I'm falling head first over you (over you)_  
_I'm fallin' head first over you_  
_You're fillin' me up_  
_Just like a balloon_  
_I'm slippin and I'm falling headfirst_  
_I'm fallin' for you, I'm fallin' for you_

_~Headfirst by Selena Gomez & the Scene._

_..._

I was following Stiles as we ran through the woods looking for Scott. I was wondering if we would find him when Scott came out of nowhere. Both Stiles and Scott screamed.

"I think we found something," Stiles said.

"So did I," Scott told us.

Scott and I followed Stiles to a little area and he showed us what looked like a coyote den.

"It's a coyote den," I said.

"A were-coyote den," Scott pointed out.

I moved forward and grabbed a jacket that was on the ground.

"Who's is this?" I asked.

"It's Malia's," Stiles said as he took the jacket out of my hands. "It's the same one that she was wearing in the photo."

"We shouldn't be in here," Scott said.

"What do you mean? Why not?" Stiles asked.

"She's not going to come back now," I said. "We just invaded her home."

"Our scent is going to be everywhere," Scott agreed.

"Well if she's not going to come back here, then where is she going to go?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know," Scott said.

"Can you track her now?" Stiles asked. "Do you think you got her scent?"

"Maybe," Scott said. "But I am better at this when I am a full wolf….and I am still worried that if I go full wolf, I won't be able to turn back."

"The door is still open," Stiles said.

"If I can't get to Derek, then we're going to need to go to someone else for help," Scott said. "This might be a crime scene, right? This may be a little out of my boss's league."

"More of my dad's," Stiles said. Stiles pulled out his phone and called his dad.

"Scott," I said.

"What?"

"What if our dad shows up?" I asked. "You know that is a possibility that he will come."

"Well then we'll deal with him when he comes," Scott said. I sighed and walked over to Stiles. He wrapped his arm around me as he finished talking with his dad.

"You ok?" Stiles asked as he hung up his phone.

"My dad is stressing me out," I said.

"What did he do?" Stiles asked.

"Scott told me what he is trying to do," I told him. I looked over and I saw Stiles looking at the ground. "Don't worry, we all yelled at him, but honestly, it won't do shit. He never listens to us and he never will."

"Kat I am going to be honest," Stiles said. "I really hate your dad."

If the situation wasn't serious, I would have laughed.

"I'm pretty sure we all do," I sighed as I laid my head on his shoulder.

...

A little while later, the police showed up. We watched as they searched the little den. Scott, Stiles, and I stood off to the side before the sheriff walked over to us.

"You sure it was her?" He asked.

"I looked her right in the eyes," Scott said. "And they glowed just like mine."

"It makes sense," Stiles said.

"But it wasn't a girl," The sheriff pointed out. "It was a four legged animal."

"Sheriff anything is possible in this town," I said.

"Yeah and that's what we haven't figured out yet," Stiles said.

"And if it was a full moon and she turned while her mom was driving, then anything could happen," Scott pointed out to the sheriff.

"Horrible things could have happened," Stiles added. "Think about it dad. They were driving and Malia starts to change, she goes out of control and the mom crashed and everybody dies."

"Except for Malia," I said.

"She blames herself and she goes off running in to the woods and eventually becomes trapped in the body of a coyote," Stiles explained. I thought that the story made sense considering all that we've been through.

"Well that makes sense," The sheriff said as we breathed a sigh of relief, but then the sheriff crushed our happiness. "In a Chinese folktale! Boys and Kat…..this is….this is insane! I need this kept quiet so the three of you, not a word. I don't want anyone hearing about this especially Mr. Tate."

I noticed that Scott was looking at something and I looked in the direction that he was looking in and I felt my heart freeze.

I saw myself standing over Stiles' body with blood all over my face. I watched in horror as my double looked up and smirked at me before she stabbed Stiles' body again while she looked at me.

"Katherine," I heard someone say. "Katherine! Scott!" I turned my head and I saw the sheriff looking at Scott and I. "Do you understand?"

"Yeah we understand," I said. I quickly looked back and I saw nothing. What the hell is happening to me?

"Ah hell," The sheriff muttered. I turned and I saw my dad getting out of his car with some guy.

"I told you he would show up," I told Scott.

"Mr. Tate," The sheriff said to the other man. Mr. Tate walked up to the sheriff and grabbed the blanket out of his hands.

"Mr. Tate," My dad said.

"It's hers," Mr. Tate said sadly.

"Alright wait here," My dad said.

"Dad wait," Scott said.

"I will talk to you and Katherine in a minute," He said."I would like to know how your mother is ok with letting you two run around in the woods at night."

"I don't think we need to talk," I snapped. "Considering how well our last talk went."

"Katherine I am not in the mood for your attitude," My father said. "Just for once can you not act like a bitch." I watched with my mouth open as he walked away.

"Do I act like a bitch?" I asked the boys.

"Well sometimes," Scott admitted. "Maybe you should cut down on the snarky comments."

I was slightly offended now. "Thanks Scott and it's not like you're easy to live with either!"

"You asked," Scott said with his hands up.

"I know," I sighed. "Can we go home now?"

The boys nodded and I kissed Stiles goodnight before I let Scott drive me home.

...

At school the next day, I looked better then I felt. I had a nightmare about Stiles dying so I was up half the night, but you would never know it. I used make up to cover up the darkness under my eyes and I wore a grey long sleeve shirt, pinkish jeans, pink scarf, grey heels, pink bracelet and earrings, and I had my new bag. I also had at least three cups of coffee to stay awake.

Allison, Scott, Stiles, and I were standing in the back of the history classroom discussing what we found last night.

"Here's where we found the coyote den," Stiles said as we looked at a map on a tablet. "It's right in the middle of the hiking trails."

"Well that could narrow it down since coyotes travel on fixed trails," Allison said. "But I think you're right about her not going back to the den. Coyotes don't like wolfs and they are smart. If they don't want to be heard they will walk on their toes."

"Coyotes tip-toe?" Stiles asked.

I watched as Allison rolled her eyes. "Yes they tip-toe," She said and then the bell rang. "I got to go to go, but send me the pin location."

"Ok," Stiles said. Stiles and I walked to our desks and he sat in front of me. He turned around and grabbed my hand. "I never got to ask you last night, but are you ok? You looked like you saw a ghost."

I shook my head. I didn't want to tell him what I had seen. "I'm fine," I said, but he didn't look convinced. "I swear Stiles I am fine.

"I know you're lying," He said. "But I trust that you will tell me when you're ready."

I smiled at him before he turned around as Mr. Yukimura started talking.

"Alright everyone let's get started," He said. "We were just talking about internment camps and prisoners of war. There is a passage in our reading that I wanted to go over in more detail. Who would like to come up and read aloud for us?" No one raised their hands. "Mr. Stilinski how about you?"

"Oh…uh…maybe someone else," Stiles said. I reached forward and I grabbed his hand and I felt him squeeze my hand.

"Everyone participates in my class Mr. Stilinski," Mr. Yukimura said. I knew Stiles was scared and I hoped that he would be able to read. I watched as he walked up there and he looked down at the book.

I knew something was wrong when I saw that he was gripping the stand.

"Stiles just breathe," I said as I got up and walked to him. "Scott!"

"We should take him to the nurse," Scott told Mr. Yukimura.

I grabbed one of Stiles' arms and put it over my shoulder as Scott held onto his other arm. We quickly left the room and Scott led us to the boy's locker room.

"Stiles look at me," I said as he walked into the locker room like he was drugged.

"Is this a panic attack?" Scott asked.

Stiles shook his head as he walked over and grabbed the sink.

"This is just a dream," He said. "It's a dream, it's just a dream."

"No it's not, this is real," Scott said as I held onto Stiles' arm to make sure that he wouldn't fall. "You're here with us. "Ok…um what do you do? I mean like how do you know if you're awake or you're dreaming?"

"Fingers…" Stiles panted. "Fingers…you have….you have extra fingers in dreams."

"Stiles how many do we have?" I asked him. "Hey look at us, come on Stiles look at our hands and count with us."

"One…" Scott said and we each held up one finger.

"Two…" Stiles panted as we held up another finger. We held up another.

"Keep going," Scott said.

"Three…four…"

"Five," Scott said as we now held up five fingers.

"Six…seven…"

"Eight…."

"Nine….ten…" Stiles said as we held up ten fingers.

"Ten," I said. "We have ten fingers each."

Stiles leaned up against the wall before he slid down. I kneeled down next to him and I wrapped my arms around him.

"What the hell is happening to me?" Stiles asked.

"We'll figure it out," Scott said. "We'll be ok."

"Am I?" Stiles asked. "Are you? Scott you can't transform, Allison is being haunted by her dead Aunt, I am straight up losing my mind, and Kat is pretending like something isn't bothering her and I know she is hallucinating."

"What?" Scott asked.

"I'll explain later," I said.

"We can't do this," Stiles said and I could feel him shaking a little bit. "We can't…we can't help Malia. We can't help anyone."

"We can try," Scott said. "We can always try. Kat what is bothering you?"

Both of them were now looking at me. I sat down and I sighed.

"When we were at the den, I saw something," I whispered. "I saw me standing over….." I looked up at Stiles with tears in my eyes. "I was standing over your dead body and I had your blood all over me. I….I….I watched myself stab you."

I was crying now and Stiles pulled me into his arms. "And last night I had a nightmare about you. I watched as you were killed and all I did was stand there before I started to help…..what's happening to me?"

"We'll figure it out," Scott said as he grabbed my hand. I felt Stiles kiss my head and I knew he was just a confused as I was.

"But Scott why is she experiencing this stuff?" Stiles asked. "She didn't die and come back to life."

"I don't know," Scott said. "But we will figure this out. We have to."

...

**Let me know what you think! Review! I will try to get another chapter out, but if I don't then I will update Saturday because I am going back to school because vacation is over and I am bummed. **

**LET ME KNOW IF YOU GUYS WANT A SPIN OFF! DETAILS ARE AT THE TOP IF YOU DIDN'T LOOK!**


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**I want to thank xxxaniexx, 99Tina99, Vartan-LoVer, and Melanie (guest) for reviewing. To answer Vartan-LoVer, I got off of spring vacation. I wish I was on summer vacation.**

**I am writing this with my dog in my lap. He says hello!**

….

_I'm so fancy_  
_You already know_  
_I'm in the fast lane_  
_From L.A. to Tokyo_  
_I'm so fancy_  
_Can't you taste this gold?_  
_Remember my name, 'bout to blow_

_Trash the hotel_  
_Let's get drunk on the mini bar_  
_Make the phone call_  
_Feels so good getting what I want_  
_Yeah, keep on turning it up_  
_Chandelier swinging, we don't give a fuck_  
_Film star, yeah I'm deluxe_  
_Classic, expensive, you don't get to touch (Ow!)_

_~Fancy by Iggy Azalea ft. Charli XCX_

…..

The bell rang and we left the locker room. We were going to go to lunch when Scott froze.

"Scott what is it?" I asked.

"Kira," Scott said before bolting towards the locker room.

"What the hell is going on?" I asked Stiles.

"I have no clue," Stiles said.

…

A little while later the police showed up.

"A couple of students said they saw it running across the field and go back into the woods," The sheriff said as we walked in the hallway. "Thank god no one got hurt."

"What happens if she does hurt someone?" Stiles asked.

The sheriff sighed. "They will most likely have to put it down," He said.

"Put her down," Stiles said. "Dad try not to forget there's a girl in there. One who you will be killing. You aren't back to not believing are you?"

"You know what I believe that there are a lot of things I don't understand yet," The sheriff said. "But that doesn't mean that everything and anything imaginable is possible. Now are you even 100% sure that this is a girl and not an animal?"

"Yeas we're sure," I said as I crossed my arms. 'Ok maybe Scott was right. I can be a bitch at times,' I thought.

"Because Scott is sure," Stiles said. We looked down the hallway and we saw Scott at the end, watching us and I knew he was listening. Stiles sighed. "Scott you've been listening." I saw Scott nod his head.

"All right let's get this figured out," The sheriff said. Stiles and I followed him to the locker room.

….

"Hey Kira are you ok?" I asked her as Stiles grabbed his bag.

"I'm fine," She said. "Thanks for asking."

"No problem," I smiled. "You want to hang out Friday?"

"What?" She asked as she looked at me in shock.

"You want to hang out?" I asked again. "We can go to the mall or you can come to my place and we can watch a movie or something."

"Um…sure…." She said.

"Great," I said as I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote my number on it. "Here is my number so we can text."

"Thanks Kat. I can call you Kat right?" She asked.

"All my friends call me Kat," I said and she smiled. "See you later!" I walked over to Scott and Stiles and I saw they were discussing something. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Stiles took the doll from the car wreck," Scott said.

"Why did you take it?" I asked Stiles.

"Because I thought…." Stiles started but he was cut off by someone asking us a question.

"Where did you get that?" I looked and saw it was Mr. Tate who asked. "Where did you find this? It belonged to my daughter."

The sheriff walked over. "Mr. Tate I don't know how you heard about this, if you have your own police scanner or what, but you can't be here."

The sheriff went to push Mr. Tate out of here when he noticed something. We watched as he pulled Tate's jacket and we saw a gun.

"I have a permit," He said.

"California schools are gun free zones," The sheriff said. "Permit or no permit, you need to leave Mr. Tate, now!"

"You find that animal," Mr. Tate said. "You find that thing."

"Oh shit," I muttered.

….

We ended up going to Deaton for help….again. I am starting to realize how much this dude does for us.

"Zylazine, it's a tranquilizer for horses," Deaton said as he set three bottles on the table. "For a were-coyote expect it to work in seconds. I only have three so whoever is shooting needs to be a damn good shot."

"Well Allison is a perfect shot," Scott said.

"No she used to be," Isaac said.

"She can do it," Scott said.

"If we manage to find the thing," Isaac said.

"Ok what's the point of him?" Stiles asked. "Seriously I mean what is his purpose besides from the persistent negativity and the scarf. What's up with the scarf anyways? It's 65 degrees out!"

"I have to agree with Isaac," I said and Isaac sent Stiles a smirk. "Don't get cocky. I don't think Allison could do it to be honest. My shoulder still hurts and Stiles is also right. What the hell is with the scarf?"

"Thank you!" Stiles yelled.

"Look maybe I am asking the question no one here wants to ask," Isaac said. "How do we turn a coyote back into a girl when she hasn't been a girl for eight years?"

"I can do it," Scott said.

"You can?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah remember the night Peter trapped us in the school?" Scott asked Stiles. Wow I missed a lot. "In the gym he was able to make me turn using just his voice and Deucalion did the same thing in the distillery."

"This is a were-coyote," Deaton pointed out. "Who knows if it will even work if you can find someone who can teach you?"

"That's why you called Derek first," Stiles said.

"I could try it on my own," Scott said, but I heard his voice shake. "But right now I am too scared to change into just a werewolf."

"Into a real alpha," I whispered. _'Come to me.'_ I turned my head to see who said that, but I already knew that no one said it. I tried to shake it out of my mind, but I couldn't help the feeling of fear that was making its way into my body. _'You will die.'_

I grabbed Stiles' hand and he looked at me with concern. I shook my head and he wrapped his arm around me and I felt safe again.

"I am an alpha with performance issues," Scott sighed.

"Is there anyone else besides Derek who can help?" Deaton asked.

"I wouldn't trust Peter," Isaac said and I knew we all agreed.

"Maybe the twins," Stiles suggested as he rubbed my back.

"They're not alphas anymore," Deaton pointed out. "After what Jennifer did, almost killing them, it broke that part of them."

"What if they know how to do it?" Stiles asked.

"Nobody has seen them for week," Scott said.

"Not true," I said as I pulled out my phone. They all looked at me as I dialed Ethan's number.

"Hey Ethan… I need a favor," I said.

…..

I decided not to go with Scott, Lydia and Stiles to meet the twins. I walked into my room and I looked at myself in the mirror. I had bags under my eyes that weren't there a few days ago. I decided to try and sleep so I changed into a batman pajama top and white polka dotted shorts. I crawled into bed and I fell asleep.

…

_I was running in the woods and I had no clue what I was running from._

_"Let me in Katherine," I heard. I looked all around, but I didn't see anyone._

_"Hello? Who's there?" I called as tears ran down my face. "Who are you? What do you want?"_

_"I want you to let me in," A feminine voice said._

_"Who are you?" I yelled as I looked around._

_"Don't you know?" They laughed. "I'm you."_

_I watched an exact double of me walk out of the darkness. My double looked exactly like me except she had an evil glint in her eye._

_"Let me in Katherine," She whispered. "We can have so much fun. Do you really think that you can help Malia when you can't even help yourself?"_

_"You're not real," I said. "You're not real you're just in my head. This is all a dream."_

_"I'm not real am I?" She asked. I saw that she had a knife in her hand. She quickly grabbed my arm and stabbed me. She cut from my elbow to my arm as I screamed in pain. "Tell me if that is real!"_

_I heard her laugh evilly before she disappeared into the darkness._

….

I woke up with a start and I wasn't in my room anymore. I looked around and I saw that I was at the nematon. I felt something sticky and I saw that my arm was cut from my elbow to my wrist.

I got to me feet and I began to try and find my way out of the woods.

_'I told you I was real,'_ I heard. I looked around and I didn't see anything.

"Get out of my head!" I cried as tears fell down my face.

_'Let me in!'_

I took off running and I had no clue where I was going.

…

Stiles P.o.v

I met Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia in the woods.

"Scott where is Kat?" I asked when I noticed that she wasn't here.

"I have no clue," Scott said. "Her bed was empty. I thought that she was with you."

"No I haven't seen her since yesterday," I said as I scratched the back of my head. "I'm worried for her."

"I am too," Scott said.

"Maybe she is going crazy like you guys," Isaac shrugged. "I mean it wouldn't be the first time she hallucinated and she did go to rehab."

"Ok shut up," I snapped. "You're not helping like usual!"

"Ok let's focus," Scott said. "Let's just help Malia and then we will look for Kat."

I sighed and I hoped that Kat was ok.

….

Kat P.o.v

I was running when I felt something snap around my ankle and I screamed in pain as I fell to the ground. I looked at my ankle and I saw it was an animal trap that had caught me.

I laid my head on the ground as the pain intensified when I heard gun shots.

"Oh god," I whispered as I sat up. I tried to get the trap off my ankle, but I couldn't get it. I gave up and I didn't know what to do. I started to drag my body since I didn't have my phone to call for help.

_'Oh is poor wittle Katherine stuck?_' I heard my voice say.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

I heard her laugh.

_'I won't go away until you let me in.'_

I was going to yell when I heard a roar. I snapped my head in the direction I heard it come from and I knew it was Scott. I blocked out my evil double before I let out a loud scream. (A/N Her scream is like Lydia's).

I finally collapsed. I was able to keep my eyes open and I saw Scott running over to me.

"Katherine!"

"Scott," I whispered as he broke the animal trap off my leg and picked me up. "You found me."

"Kat stay awake ok," Scott told me. "I'm taking you to the hospital. Katherine….Kat!"

I felt my eyes shut as I heard my evil double whisper, 'I will win and you will die!'

…

I woke up in the hospital and I saw Stiles sitting next to my bed.

"Stiles…" I said and he turned his head to look at me.

"Kat you're awake," He said as he moved closer to me. "What the hell happened?"

"I don't know," I said as Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Lydia walked into the room. "I was in bed and then I woke up in the woods after…."

"After what?" Scott asked.

"I had this dream and there was another me," I said. "Except the other me was evil and she kept telling me to let her in. I thought she wasn't real, but in the dream she cut my arm and when I woke up there was the same cut on the same arm."

"Kat there was no cut," Scott said. "You just have a broken ankle."

"What….I…I…" I looked at my arm and I saw that there was nothing there. "I swear to god there was a cut there! I swear there was. I am not crazy!"

"Kat have you been sleeping ok?" Lydia asked.

"I am not crazy," I snapped. "I swear to god there was a cut on my arm." They all looked at each other. "What's happening to me?"

"We don't know," Allison said.

…

**Leave a review and tell me what you think! What do you think is happening to Kat? Why do you think she is hallucinating? I would love to hear your ideas!**


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

**I don't own Teen Wolf.**

**Guys I am bummed! I only got 2 reviews last chapter so this is going to be a short chapter. I want more reviews and I make a longer chapter!**

**I want to thank xxxaniexx and Melanie (Guest) for reviewing! If I could I would give you guy's cookies!**

…

After I got out of the hospital, Scott and Stiles thought it would be better for me to stay with Stiles while Scott was out.

I was lying on Stiles' bed while he was on the computer.

"What wrong with me?" I asked Stiles as he turned to look at me.

"I don't know," Stiles sighed. "But we will figure it out. I love you Kat and I will be there for you."

I grabbed Stiles' hand and I looked him in the eyes.

"I love you too," I said as I put my head on his shoulder.

Stiles pulled me into his arms and moved my head to his chest.

"Well I know one way to cheer you up," Stiles said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"Pranking coach!"

…

"Get your ass down here now," Stiles told Scott over the phone as we walked into the locker room. "We have a job to do."

"Dude I am already in bed," Scott said. "And aren't we getting a little old for this?"

"Scott we do this for Coach!" I said.

"I thought we did this to Coach," Scott said.

"Whatever ok! You know he needs this, he lives for this stuff, he loves it," Stiles said.

"But it is the middle of the night," Scott pointed out.

"12:15 actually, which means that it is after midnight and officially mischief night," Stiles said as he grabbed a drill. "It also happens to be Coach's birthday so if you're not down here in 5 seconds I will destroy you ok? 5…4…3…2…"

We turned around and we both jumped when we saw Scott.

"1…." Scott laughed.

"Not funny Scott," I said as I slapped his arm. "I could have had a heart attack!"

"I hate you," Stiles said.

I laughed as we set up the prank for Coach.

…

Stiles drove me to school again and when we arrived I saw the twins and Scott.

"We want to talk," One of them said as Stiles and I walked up.

"Huh that's a change of pace for you guys," Stiles said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "Considering that you're usually hurting, maiming, and killing."

"You need a pack," Aiden said. "We need an alpha."

"Yeah absolutely not," Stiles said. "That's hilarious though."

"You came to us for help," Ethan said.

"As a last resort," I pointed out.

"We helped," Ethan said.

"You beat his face into a bloody pulp," Stiles pointed out. "That's not helping. In my opinion that is actually counterproductive."

"Why would I say yes?" Scott asked.

"We'd add strength and we'd make you more powerful," Aiden said. "You have no reason to say no!"

"I can think of one," Isaac said as he walked over to us. "Like the two of you holding Derek's claws while Kali impaled Boyd. I wonder why we're not impaling them right now."

I saw Aiden start to growl. "You want to try?"

"Sorry they don't trust you," Scott said. "And neither do I."

"Kat you trust us!" Aiden said.

"Actually you lost my trust when you guys hurt my friends and family," I snapped. ? "You also let Kali hit me with a car so I don't trust you."

Stiles, Scott and I walked into the school right as toilet paper was thrown and it almost hit Stiles in the face.

"That's my face," Stiles said as I laughed. "Hey dude good decision. Good alpha decision."

"I hope so," Scott said.

"Oh you know so," Stiles said as he avoided hitting someone.

'_Katherine I'm still here,_' I heard the voice whisper. I clenched my jaw as I tried to ignore it. _'You can't shut me out! Let me in or you will pay.'_

I shook my head as I tried to focus on what Scott and Stiles where saying.

"Hey guys I am going to go to the bathroom," I said and before they had time to reply I walked away to the bathroom.

I pushed open the door and I check to make sure no one was in here before I slid to the ground.

_'Katherine let_ _me in!_ _Or do you want your little boyfriend to pay the price,'_ The voice said. I got up and looked in the mirror. I could see how pale I looked and the bags under my eyes where showing from under my make-up.

I felt tears in my eyes and I had no clue what to do when I heard a buzzing sound. I looked around as I tried to find the fly and I saw nothing.

I grabbed my bag and I walked into class.

"Female McCall where were you?" Coach yelled when I walked into class.

"I was in the bathroom," I said as I sat down behind Stiles.

Stiles turned around to face me. "Are you ok?"

"I'm fine Stiles," I said. "I just went to the bathroom."

Stiles gave me a look like he didn't believe me, but he didn't push it and he turned around.

…

I was at my locker and I heard the voice again.

'_You don't have much time_,' The voice said. '_I will win.'_

"Katherine!" I turned and I saw Stiles looking at me.

"What?" I asked.

Stiles grabbed my hand and dragged me to his father.

"William Barrow was spotted nearby," Stiles said.

"Wait the William Barrow the bomber?" I asked and they both shook their heads.

I saw my dad walk by and I knew something else was going on.

"Dad what's really going on?" Stiles asked.

…

**And I am ending it there. I want more reviews and you will get a longer chapter!**


End file.
